The Story of well, sex
by tika12001
Summary: A series of one shots that are full of sexy times. Pretty much just so I can practice writing smut. Not sure if it will be good or utterly terrible or somewhere in between, but... enjoy! :-P
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Story of... well, sex._

_Rating: oh M. Without a doubt. *cough*_

_Disclaimer: not mine, make no money, yada yada yada._

_Author: tika12001_

_Summary: A series of one shots that are full of sexy times. Pretty much just so I can practice writing smut. Not sure if it will be good or utterly terrible or somewhere in between, but... enjoy! :-P_

_Warnings will appear if needed at the top of each chapter. :-)_

**_THIS STORY FEATURES: clueless!Jane and teacher!Maura. Also a bit of dominating!Maura. And outspoken!Maura. :-P_**

"Have you engaged in sexual intercourse recently?"

I blink. What the fuck?

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that."

Maura tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because! Friends don't just... they don't..." I stop, shaking my head.

"We talk about our sex lives all the time."

"No we don't!"

"Yes, actually, we do."

"We do not!"

"We most certainly do too."

I narrow my eyes. "Fine. Casey." The challenge in my voice is unmistakable, and Maura doesn't miss it. Her eyes narrow as she responds.

"Only gave you orgasms one out of every two times you slept with him. Had trouble engaging in intercourse for more than 5 minutes. Ian?"

My mouth responds before I even have a chance to think about it. "Had a feet fetish. Which, oh my God, I could have done _without_ knowing since he fixed my big toe that time!" Maura grins wickedly. I sigh. "Dean."

"_Gabriel_ was a decent lover, but he did enjoy... what was the crude expression you used?"

"Going to brown town..." I sigh heavily.

"Yes. And you let him." She crinkled her nose.

"Hey, I'll have you know that some people enjoy anal sex!"

"But you don't."

I frown. "Shut up." I rack my brain, trying to think of another person she'd dated and slept with. "Uh... Dennis?" Instantly, I cringe.

"We didn't sleep together," she replies carefully. "Which is good, because he... well. Hmm."

"Right." There was an awkward silence for a minute, before Maura perked up.

"So. No intercourse recently then. Masturbation?"

I splutter. "MAURA!"

"What?" She looks genuinely baffled by my response and I can't help but smile fondly.

"You don't ask people if they've... you know, paddled the pink canoe recently, okay?"

She frowns for a few seconds, then, as realization dawns, sighs heavily. "Where on earth do you come up with these expressions?"

I shrug. "Internet."

She mumbles. "Could be learning Finnish, or reading Shakespeare..."

"Really?"

She blinks, unperturbed. "They would be more suitable uses for your time."

"Whatever." I take a long drink from my beer, before glancing sidelong at Maura. "So... when was the last time _you_ jilled off?"

She takes a sip from her wine and sets it down. "I assume that that is intended to be the feminine version of the term 'jack off', which is commonly used to refer to men's masturbation?"

"Uh..." I scramble through her words frantically, trying to get them to make sense in my brain, "yeah."

"This morning."

I coughed. I don't know why I didn't expect her to answer... I mean, I _know_ how open she is... but still, her answer shocks me.

"This _morning?_"

"Yes. I attempt to engage in masturbation once or twice every day."

I blink. Images of Maura writhing under her own hands come to mind and I instantly feel a clenching down in _my_ 'pink canoe'.

"You... really?" I attempt to make my tone as sarcastic as it is normally, but it just comes across as curious.

"Really."

"What do you think about?"

No, no, no. Did I _really_ just say that? _Really?_

"Lots of things."

"Like...?"

She looks at me, and her gaze is more than mildly curious. I get the distinct impression that she is 'reading' me, trying to assess how much she can tell me before it freaks me out. I try to make my expression as open as possible, because suddenly, knowing exactly who and what she fantasises about is of utmost importance.

"Well, sometimes Ian... occasionally a movie star I find attractive... someone at work whom I find appealing, but mostly..."

I hold my breath.

She breathes in deeply and stares me straight in the eye. "You."

"Me?" I am squeaking. Why am I squeaking?

"You."

"That's..." I trail off, clear my throat a few times and shift my legs. The feelings of my wet thighs rubbing together makes me glance down, and I see her look too. When I look back up, her eyes are dark, predatory.

"Are you wet, Jane?" she growls lowly, and I gulp.

"Uh. Maybe," I answer intelligently.

"I'm wet."

I groan as a river of my arousal seems to gush out of me, and I almost miss her next words.

"Do you want to feel?"

"I..." I gulp. This is a dream. Surely, this is a dream. Things like this just don't happen in real life. "Yes."

She stands up, slowly, slowly dragging her skirt up her legs, finally leaving it to rest bunched up around her waist. She turns so that her back is to me and, bending at the waist, drags her panties down her legs. I can see her arousal... how swollen and wet she is for me... and I moan.

"Maura..."

She stands up straight and turns around. She holds onto my shoulder with two delicate fingers as she pulls her panties off completely, then dangles it in front of my face for one excruciatingly long second, before dropping it to the floor.

"Do you want to touch me, Jane?" she asks, and I realize that my hands are still by my side. I lift them to put them on her hips, but she swats them before they reach their destination. "Answer me first."

I stare at her wildly. "Yes. Please. Yes."

She stares down at me for a few seconds. I blink. If this is a dream, it's the best damn dream I've ever had.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I ask, and stare wide eyed as she first sits, then lies back on the couch, knees pressed together demurely. I stare. "Uh..."

"Well?"

"Your knees..." I flap my hands.

She smiles.

"Please... your legs. Please spread your legs so I can... oh God, Maura, please just..."

"I like it when you beg," she says sweetly, and her legs fall open. I stare.

"I... uh... can I...?"

She nods. I've never had sex with a woman before, but I know what I want to do to this woman. I want to consume her, taste her, fill her. I want to see if she's a screamer, a moaner, a lip biter or somewhere in between. I want to make her ache.

The only problem is: I have no idea how to start.

"Uh..."

"Kiss me, Jane," she whispers, and I gulp, crawling over her body, staring at her lips. I lean down quickly, pressing my closed lips to hers briefly. She groans in frustration. "Kiss me _properly,_ Jane."

"I..."

She threads her fingers through my hair and yanks me down, our mouths colliding together almost painfully as we kiss with near bruising intensity. When I feel her tongue licking at my lips, begging for entrance, I open my mouth and let her explore even as we tongue wrestle, then I explore her mouth in return.

When we pull back, I moan. "Fuck."

"Oh," she grins, her eyes feral. "We haven't even started yet." Her hand is still tangled in my hair, and, using that grip, she pushes me down towards her breasts. "Suck my nipples."

I stare. She is still wearing her dress. It is bunched around her waist, yes, but she is still wearing it.

"Figure it out," she tells me impatiently, arching her back wantonly. I can see her nipples straining through the material so, acting purely on impulse, I suction my mouth around one material covered nipple and suck hard. She moans deeply. I pull back. Her dress is a V-neck, and the material doesn't look to be that strong...

She gasped as the material rips. "I liked this dress!"

"I'll buy you a new one," I tell her, staring down at the uncovered breasts. No bra. This woman really _is_ trying to kill me. With no further ado, I lean down and started licking and biting at the other nipple, all while I massage the breast I had first feasted my attentions on.

After a few seconds, she pulls me up by the hair and claims my mouth again, her legs wrapping around my body as we kiss deeply. I can feel her wet heat seeping through my pants leg and I moan. I may never wash these pants again.

"Perform cunnilingus on me, Jane. Make me orgasm."

I roll my eyes. "Only you would say 'cunnilingus' and 'orgasm' instead of 'fuck' and 'cum'..."

She stares at me. "Do you want to argue over semantics, or suck my clit?"

_Fuck._ "Suck your clit."

She puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes. Hard.

"Do it, then."

I stare at her pussy. It's not shaved... thank God, cause that freaks me out... but it is well trimmed and shaped, and I... I... _still don't know what the hell I'm doing._

"Jane..." she groans.

"I don't..." I start, and she props herself up on her elbows.

"Jane, I cannot remember _ever_ being this aroused before. I am this wet because of you. Trust me, even if you _are_ bad at this, I will still orgasm. Just... _fuck... me._"

I let out a moan. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, I lower my head slightly before raising it again. "You'll tell me if I'm doing something wrong though, right? I mean, you'll say something?"

She literally growls in frustration and, using the grip she still has of my hair, forces my head down. "Lick me, suck me, fuck me. _Now._"

_Holy shit._

Slowly and tentatively, I drag my tongue along her slit. She moans deeply.

I press a little deeper, and her taste positively explodes across my tongue. Instantly, I am addicted and I start lapping at her like a cat laps up milk, frantically trying to get all of the liquid arousal that seems to be flowing out of her non-stop. She grabs hold of her own breasts and arches her back, and I can't help but stop just to watch her, because it is the hottest damn thing I've ever seen.

"_Ja-a-ane..._" she pants, and my hand dances up her thigh, finally reaching her slick heat. I take a deep breath and run my fingers along her slit, pushing inside just the tiniest bit so that I can separate her lips a little bit. Her swollen clit instantly pops out and my mouth salivates. Even as my forefinger slowly finds its home inside of her, my mouth is on her clit, and I vaguely remember reading something about tracing the alphabet on a woman's clitoris so the movements don't become repetitive. _Upward stroke, downward stroke, quick slash across the middle. Straight line, then two quick curves. One big curve. Straight line, one big curve..._ her back is arching and her legs are spasming and I'm only up to the letter D. I smile. _One straight vertical line, then three horizontal lines_...

"JANE!" she screams and I know she is almost there so I throw one leg over her thigh and grind myself down on it. I don't think it will be enough to get me to orgasm, but _fuck it_ if I don't need _something_ to rub against. I slide another finger inside of Maura as I buck desperately against her leg and she tightens around my fingers and stops moving completely.

"Maura?" I ask, but then she is screaming and orgasming and she has barely finished before she has flipped me over, thrust her tongue back in my mouth and rubbed her finger against my clit once, twice, and the world is no more.

_Fuck, I love this woman._

END

Yup, so this is my next venture after 'Doctor and Patient'. Tell me what you think, please! :-D


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Casey makes an appearance in this story. I know, ew, but the idea sprung to mind and I just had to try it. Inspired by the Friends episode where they were all like 'I wonder if we'd still be friends if this, this and this had/hadn't happened' and Ross wondered what would have happened if Carol hadn't known she was a lesbian. Then they had a threesome with another woman and... well, you know where I'm going with this._

_Oh, and I forgot in the first chapter to say that it was a first time relationship, so from now on I will also state at the top if it is first time or established relationship._

_And this is a first time, obviously. Featuring eagerbeaver!Maura and curiousbuthorny!Jane and completelyregrettinghisrequest!Casey. :-D Also slight dominating!Maura, cause that's HOT, and likesroughsex!Maura. Also features a 69 position and overuse of the word 'fuck'. I think that's all. Happy reading._

_R&IR&IR&I_

**The first time Casey said something, Jane thought he was just making an innocent observation.**

_"__Maura's a very attractive woman."_

_"__Yes... yes, she is."_

**The second time he said something, she had looked at him curiously.**

_"__Do you ever wonder what things your friends like in the bedroom?"_

_"__I don't really have friends."_

_"__What about Maura?"_

_"__Oh. Well... no."_

_"__Do you ever talk about it?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__So?"_

_"__So... I don't really think about it."_

**The third time he said something, he didn't exactly mention Maura.**

_"__Have you ever thought about a threesome?"_

_"__Wha... what? No! No, I... why, have you?"_

_"__Possibly. It could be sexy, you know?"_

_"__... Right."_

**The fourth time, he seemed to be sussing out her feelings on the matter.**

_"__So... what do you think of Maura?"_

_"__She's my best friend."_

_"__Yes, but what do you think of her?"_

_"__I'm sorry, when did you turn into a gossiping teenage girl? I'm not going to talk about my best friend behind her back."_

_"__Do you like her?"_

_"__I love her."_

_"__Hmm."_

**The fifth time, he was much less subtle.**

_"__Would you ever kiss a woman?"_

_"__Uh... I'm not gay."_

_"__You don't have to be gay to kiss a woman."_

_"__Have you ever kissed a man? Or would you?"_

_"__..."_

_"__GAH. Fine. Maybe I would. If it was... you know, someone I trusted."_

_"__Like Maura?"_

**The sixth time was during sex.**

_"__You feel that? Feel me touching you? Running my hand along your slit, fingering your clit?"_

_"__Uhh... yes... God..."_

_"__Who do you want that to be?"_

_"__... I... oh God... is that... is that a trick question?"_

_"__What if it was Maura? Touching you, squeezing your breast... sucking your nipple. How hot would that be, hmm?"_

_"__Casey, I... ohhhh..."_

_"__She's exploring your wetness, seeing what you have to offer... you're so wet for her. Feel that? That's _her_fingers sliding inside of you... what do you think of that?"_

_"__Oh... oh God..."_

_"__God, Jane, you're so wet... fuck. She moves down you, kissing, sucking... until she finally hits that one spot that makes you..."_

_"__Fuuuuck MAURA!"_

**The seventh time, he didn't even bother to gently lead the conversation to where he wanted it to go.**

_"__I want a threesome."_

_"__You... want a threesome. Right. Cause that wasn't random at all..."_

_"__Yes. I want a threesome."_

_"__Right. You did say that already."_

_"__I want to see you and Maura together."_

_"__Me and... what? WHAT? No, Casey, no. I can't... how can you expect me... no. Just no."_

_"__Don't pretend you don't want it."_

_"__I _don't _want it."_

_"__Are you sure? Because you were wetter last night than you have ever been... and when you came, you screamed _her _name. Are you _sure _you don't want it, Jane?"_

_"__... She'd never agree."_

_"__I don't know about that."_

_"__It would ruin our friendship."_

_"__I don't think it would."_

_"__... I can't ask her."_

_"__Can't or won't?"_

_"__..."_

_"__What if I ask her?"_

_"__Casey, I..."_

_"__Jane."_

_"__...Okay."_

**The eighth time, it was very to the point.**

_"__She said yes."_

_"__She said... what? Yes? She said... are you sure?"_

_"__Yes. Tonight. 8pm."_

_"__I... oh fuck."_

_"__Jane? Are you okay?"_

_"__I... I just... oh God. We need to go to the bedroom. _NOW._"_

_R&IR&IR&I_

That was it. Eight times of saying something, and that led them to this moment: Jane pacing up and down nervously while a steady throb reverberated through her core and trembled her entire body. She couldn't remember _ever_ being this turned on before, and it was all because of the woman who was surely on her way upstairs at that very moment.

Jane sat down and then sprung up again when there was a tiny clicking noise. Was that a knock? The sound of Maura's high heels? Casey was watching her in amusement, but she couldn't seem to care; she was far too wound up. She started pacing again and he laughed quickly.

"What?" she snapped, glancing over at him. There was already a slight tenting of his shorts, but she ignored that... the sight was making her stomach turn, and not in a good way. She didn't want to think about why that was.

"You. It's just Maura, you know."

"Yeah, it's just Maura coming over to have sex with m... us."

His eyebrow raised at the slip of the tongue, but he didn't have a chance to say anything before there was a very definite clicking noise outside the door and a brief knock. Jane froze.

"I'll get it..." Casey sighed, moving to stand up, but Jane practically kicked him out of the way as her paralysis broke and she bolted the four steps to the door. She took a deep breath, then slowly undid the deadbolt and the chain lock, pulling the door open.

"Hi."

"Hi," Jane replied, licking her suddenly parched lips. Maura was wearing a long trench coat, and Jane had a quick vision of her wearing nothing but underwear underneath. The throbbing inside her panties suddenly turned into an inferno. "Uh... come in."

Maura walked inside, her high heels clicking against the linoleum as she forced Jane to back up. She didn't take her eyes off her. "I'm glad you asked me to come over."

Jane opened her mouth to reply but Casey beat her to it. "No problem."

"Can I... uh... take your coat?" Jane asked, even as Maura continued to advance on her.

"Okay." She undid the belt on the trenchcoat, sliding it down her arms, leaving it pooled on the floor, and Jane gulped. Fuck. Her fantasies were all coming true tonight. Ruby red. Ruby red was all she could see, the lace delicately encasing two of the finest breasts the world had to offer, and covering up the areas that Jane most wished to see. "Shall we go to the bedroom?" Maura asked, and Jane gulped again.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Casey declared and Jane shut her eyes, his voice jarring her unpleasantly. She only opened her eyes again when she felt a soft, delicate hand touching her cheek.

"Shall we, Jane?" Maura asked; her normally light hazel eyes dark and dilated with arousal.

Jane groaned. "Fuck yeah." She leant forward and captured Maura's lips in a clumsy kiss, all tongues clashing and teeth smashing together as they hungrily fed on each other. As they kissed, they fumbled their way back towards the bedroom and Jane hissed when her back hit the wall more than once. In the back of her mind, a small voice that somehow remained functional warned her that she'd have bruises if she didn't calm down, but she quashed the voice immediately as she and Maura wrestled each other to the bed. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back with Maura poised over the top of her, sucking and licking her neck with vicious intent. Jane realized with a start that Maura meant to mark her and, while the thought filled her with horror when it was Casey, she only felt a flood of arousal now. "Fuck, Maura..." She threaded her fingers through silky caramel ringlets, trying to push Maura impossibly closer... into her own skin, if possible.

"Wow, so this is fun..." Casey said, and Jane's eyes snapped open. She hadn't even realized that she had closed them, she was so overwhelmed with pleasure, but now... the bed dipped as Casey sat on the edge, draping himself over Maura's body and beginning to lave kisses over her shoulders.

_My Maura, don't you touch her!_ Jane thought angrily and growled, twisting sharply so that Maura was pulled away from Casey's reach. Maura gasped and Jane covered her lips with her own again, covering that gasp, finally pulling away when she was sure that her hands had fully covered each part of Maura's shoulders that had been kissed; when she was sure that each part of Casey had been wiped away.

"Jane... fu..." Jane grinned. Maura hated to swear, but that was very close to a swearword right then. Then and there, Jane decided that she was going to make Maura swear at least twice before the night was out. That seemed to be a good use of her time. Jane moved her way down the body in front of her, finally reaching one red lace covered breast. She looked up and, maintaining eye contact, sucked on the perky nipple. Maura threw her head back and gasped. "Yes... Jane..."

A large, calloused hand sneaked over Jane's hip. She swatted it away impatiently, reaching for Maura's hand and putting it there instead.

"Ye-e-e-es..." she hissed, when Maura used her thumb to push the edge of the T-shirt up and out of the way so that her hand was placed on bare skin. "Fuck, Maura..."

Another hand, much larger, reached for the hem of her shirt and began pulling it up. Jane growled in frustration but allowed it, sitting up to assist and watching as Maura's eyes grew impossibly darker as she took in Jane's black bra. "Do you like it?" Jane whispered, growling when Casey's hand reached around to grasp at her breast. She pushed it away impatiently and grabbed for Maura's hand again, placing it on her breast instead. Maura shuddered.

"Yes... yes, I like it..." She leaned forward and kissed Maura again, their tongues tangling. No less desperate, but perhaps a little slower as Jane reached up to massage the still wet lace covered breast.

Casey pressed his whole body along her back, and Jane bucked impatiently.

Maura pulled back from the kiss. Not breaking eye contact with Jane, she said, "You know, Casey, perhaps you might find it arousing to just watch us. Voyeurism is considered a highly arousing sexual proposition, you know, and as many as 2 out of every 3 people find it stimulating."

"Google mouth," Jane whispered.

"Detective smarty-pants," Maura giggled back, and neither noticed when Casey sighed, nodded, and left the bed.

"Fuck, Maura, I'm wearing too many clothes."

"Well, we can't have that..." Maura's eyes twinkled as she sat up, encouraging Jane to do the same. When both women were sitting, she began sucking on Jane's neck again as she reached around to undo her bra. She pulled back and grinned wickedly as she slowly, slowly pulled the bra down Jane's outstretched arms. Jane felt her nipples harden.

"Maaaura..."

"Patience," she whispered, pushing harshly on Jane's shoulders so that she fell back to the bed, straddling her body and instantly suckling at a nipple, scraping it lightly with her teeth and growling under her breath.

"Fuck," Jane moaned, pushing frantically at the waistband of her pants, trying to get them down her hips. It took a while, but Maura eventually picked up on the movements and pulled back to help, ripping them and Jane's underwear away completely. She looked Jane up and down and grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me," Jane muttered, threading her fingers through Maura's hair and pulling her down again, while her free hand scrambled around at the back of Maura's bra. "What the fuck?"

"Front clasp..." Maura gasped, and quickly undid the bra, sliding it off her shoulders. Voluptuous breasts immediately sprung free, and Jane's mouth salivated.

"Oh God, yes," she whispered, reaching out to reverently touch one. Maura got impatient of the tender touch, however, and grabbed Jane's hand, forcing her to roughly grab the breast, twisting the nipple with a jerk.

"Oh fuuuuuck..." Maura groaned, throwing her head back and Jane grinned. One swear word down. She replaced her fingers with her mouth, and, while she nipped at a rapidly darkening nipple, she pushed at Maura's underwear, finally sliding them down her hips to a point where Maura could frantically kick them off, and then... they were naked together.

Jane crawled back up Maura's body... she wasn't quite sure when she'd got back on top again, but that was the least of her concerns right now... and stared into the depths of the hazel eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Maura gasped and nodded. "Yes. More sure than I've ever been."

Jane grinned. "You don't need any... you know, peer reviewed studies?"

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and pushed it down until it hit unbelievably wet folds. Jane groaned.

"That's the only peer reviewed study I need." She pulled Jane's head down so that she could whisper into her ear. "You turn me on, Jane. You make me wet. Now fuck me."

And that made two swear words, but Jane didn't even notice... she was pretty certain that her brain had entirely short circuited as she was even having difficulty remembering how to breathe. "Fuck, Maura..." she finally gasped, her fingers still tracing wet folds.

"Precisely," Maura grinned and, grabbing Jane by the wrist, forced her finger to penetrate. "Oh God..." Jane stared with wide eyes as Maura bucked, wondering if she'd accidentally hurt her. She started to pull back, but Maura grabbed her wrist. "Fuck me, Jane. You won't hurt me... I won't break." She whispered the next part, "I like it rough."

Jane moaned. Maura liked it rough. Rough was something she could definitely do. She pulled her finger out and slammed two back in. Maura let out a low keening wail, gripping onto Jane's shoulder tightly, her fingernails digging in deeply. "Harder, please... fuck, Jane, HARDER!"

Jane pressed in harder and faster, pulling back so she could see her fingers disappearing into the slick wetness, and that was when the unmistakable sounds of Maura's arousal reached her ears. Jane's mouth flooded with saliva. "I... I need to taste..." she muttered, beginning to crawl down the bed, but Maura stopped her with a hand to her arm.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around," Maura panted, gasping as Jane thrusted her fingers once more. "I want to taste you too."

Jane shuddered desperately, only just becoming aware of the arousal that was steadily making its way down her thighs. She had always read erotica with a critical eye, finding it hard to imagine being _that_ aroused, but fuck it all if she wasn't managing it today. Moving carefully, she positioned her knees on either side of Maura's head, and slowly lowered her aching centre onto Maura's waiting mouth.

"Ohhh fuuuuuuck..." she moaned desperately as she felt a tongue insistently lapping and dipping, nipping and thrusting, and immediately lowered her head to do the same.

Heaven. Heaven was the word that came to mind when Maura's taste exploded across her tongue, and vaguely, Jane thought that there just might be something to that whole kale thing, after all. She thrust her fingers and lapped contentedly at Maura's clit, bucking wildly when Maura pressed fingers inside of her too, and it didn't take long before... "Maura... Maura, I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Jane, I... ohhhhhh FUCK, JAAANE!" The feeling of Maura's insides clenching tightly around Jane's fingers pushed Jane over the edge too.

"Fuck... LOVE YOU MAURA..." she screamed, before the world went fuzzy around the edges.

_R&IR&IR&I_

**The ninth time Casey said something, it wasn't even to Jane.**

_"__So... we had a threesome."_

_Frost raised an eyebrow while Korsak leant back and crossed his arms across his chest. "You, Jane and Maura?" A nod. "And?" Frost's voice was only slightly curious, like he already knew the answer._

_"__You know how you can be at a party, and you'll look around and wonder if anyone will _really _miss you if you're gone?"_

_Korsak laughed and Frost patted him on the back. "We could have told you that that was going to happen. Sorry you had to find out that way though."_

_Casey sighed. "Thanks."_

END

_I'm aware that some of you may need... ahem... alone time, after this, but if you could take a second to leave me your thoughts on whether I did a good job or not, that would be greatly appreciated. :-D_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, you guys are awesome. You know, just so you know. LOVE YOU ALL. AWKWARDLY LONG CUDDLES FOR ALL OF YOU. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Okay, so this is the making love scene. So... not hot and steamy, but slow and loving. I haven't seen the new ep yet (5x01), but I've heard about the whole thing with Jane and Maura finding out about Frost... *cries*. So this is my... well, kind of my tribute. Forgive any errors... as stated, I haven't actually seen the episode, just read others synopses._

_The start of this actually hits very close to home for me. While my brother isn't dead (at least, I bloody hope he's not), we also haven't seen or heard from him in 5 years. Everywhere I go, I look for him, and there have been many times when I've done a double take because, you know, what if that _really was _him... *sigh*. Come home, big brother._

_Established relationship. __**THIS ONE SHOT IS NOT HUMOUROUS. I will not change the overall category of the story, 'cause mostly, they probably will be a bit funny, but this one is more hurt/comfort. IT IS SAD. BE WARNED. Jane is not pregnant in this one.**_

_R&IR&IR&I_

"I thought I saw him today."

Maura was fiddling needlessly with the bunch of flowers on the table when she heard the words, so softly spoken, and froze in place. "I... Jane..."

"I know he's dead. I know he is. But..."

Maura blinked rapidly. "We saw his body."

There was no reply, and Maura slowly turned around. Jane was leaning against the bench, her arms wrapped protectively around herself and, as Maura watched, she began to shake.

"Oh Jane..."

Jane stepped into the open arms willingly, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and burying her face in the crook between neck and shoulder. "I just... I thought..." Maura heard the hiccupped intake of breath and tightened her grip, recognising the sound now for what it was, a prelude to tears. "I'm never going to... never going to see him again, and I just..."

"I know, I know, I..." Maura trailed off. She had no idea what to do, how to help Jane through her grief when she herself was grieving. "I miss him too. I..." she shook her head and belatedly realized that tears were already starting to stream down her own cheeks. She knew the science behind tears... where they came from, how they were produced, what they contained... but for the life of her, she could not compute that one human could produce so many tears and still be standing. Still be... alive.

She rubbed her hand up and down Jane's back as Jane sobbed quietly then, as the tears from both of them seemed to come to a pause, she gently moved them both backwards until the back of Jane's knees hit the chair and, with a slight push, she sat down. "I'll get us both some water," Maura whispered quietly. "It's important to keep ourselves hydrated as we grieve."

She waited until Jane nodded absently before heading over to the kitchen, pulling two gaudy plastic cups out of the cupboard. She would have gone for glass tumblers like usual, but her hands and, indeed her whole body, felt numb. She didn't think she could trust herself with glass and – looking at Jane – she didn't feel that Jane could be trusted either.

"What colour do you prefer?" she called out, attempting to make her voice bright and bubbly, as though to fill up the sudden gaping void in their lives. "I've got pink and purple. I know how much you like pink."

"Okay." The voice was quiet, listless, and Maura's eyes slammed shut as another wave of grief seemed to crash into her. She was fairly naive to the world of death... at least, as naive as possible for a medical examiner. The truth of the matter was that she had never really lost anyone close to her before. Both parents were alive, her maternal grandparents had died before she was born, and her paternal grandparents were still alive and healthy. The only person in her family that had died... her biological half brother... was a person she hadn't even known; so while it had upset her, it hadn't been as overwhelming as the pain that currently consumed her.

Shaking her head, Maura turned the tap on to fill up the cups. The water started sluggishly at first – _a pipe problem?_ Maura wondered – but it soon began to flow at normal speed. She let it run for a while, just in case there had been anything blocking the pipe and as she waited, she watched the water disappearing down the drain.

So quickly, she thought. So quickly it vanishes. There for a minute and then gone, birthed from a tap and meeting its death at the hand of a drain. It was like life, she thought, there one minute and gone the next, blink and you'll miss it. Maybe some of those water droplets had dreams, she mused. Maybe some of them wanted to meet their death on a leaf, in a stream, in the ocean. Some of it perhaps wanted to be drunk, some wanted to be used in a car radiator, some... ah, but she was being silly. It was water, after all, and it didn't _really_ meet its death when it went down the drain. It just... it went... she shook her head. She knew the answer to this, she _did_... she had known since she was 8 years old and her father spent 2 months teaching her about plumbing and waste disposal because she was curious. It went... it...

She smacked her hand down on the bench, not alarmed anymore to feel the tears spilling over and cascading down her cheeks without warning. "What _is_ it...?" she asked desperately, as long arms wrapped around her from behind. "Where does it go?"

"Where does what go, sweetie?" Jane's voice was even deeper than usual, hoarse from crying.

"The water. Where does the water go?" Maura turned around in Jane's arms. "Where does the water go? It doesn't _die,_ it _doesn't_, it goes somewhere and I just can't... I can't..." her breathing had quickened and she pushed fruitlessly at Jane's chest, trying desperately to rid herself of the feelings that threatened to drown her. "I can't _remember_, why can't I _remember, _the water doesn't die, it doesn't... it goes on to the rest of its life and fulfils its dreams and... and..."

Jane shook her head, and Maura could see her throat working hard, as though trying to suppress words or sobs. Maura looked at her, feeling as desperate as a child who was trying to understand her first experience of death.

"Why is he dead?" The words escaped Maura's mouth without permission, and she brought her hand up as though to catch them before they could escape. She failed, of course, and watched dismally as Jane shut her eyes.

"I don't know." Jane sighed heavily. "I guess... I guess it was his time. I..." she shook her head, "I just don't know."

Maura stared into Jane's red-rimmed eyes for a while before slowly turning back to the sink, putting both cups under the flowing water in turn, before finally turning the tap off. The silence that filled the kitchen seemed all consuming, and Maura hurriedly thrust one of the cups towards Jane. "Drink," she said, in an overloud voice. "You need to rehydrate."

Jane took the cup willingly, but wrapped her spare hand around the hand that was holding Maura's own drink. "You too."

Maura nodded silently, and both women lifted their drinks to their mouth in unison, taking long slow gulps until the water was gone, then both set their cups on the bench.

"I really thought it was him," Jane whispered, as though no time had passed between her first mention of the vision and now. "He was looking right at me, and he looked kinda sad, you know? But then I blinked and... he was gone." She let out a slight laugh that quickly turned to a dry sob. "He was never there in the first place."

Maura looked down, entangling her fingers with Jane's. "He was, though."

Jane's lips trembled as she looked up, but she managed to hold the tears in. "What?"

"He was... a part of our lives. Our friend, and..." she hesitated, unsure of how to phrase her thoughts. The words in her head seemed as delicate as butterfly wings, and Maura worried that speaking the words aloud would be equal to tearing the delicate tissue. She had always struggled with expressing herself when it came to emotions; always struggled when it came to understanding others emotional states, but right then and there... it seemed important to get the words out, "and... we're going to miss him. But," she bit her lip slightly before continuing, "he'll always be in our hearts. He'll... he'll always be with us. Maybe... maybe the reason you saw him today was because... he sensed you needed his comfort. He came back... for you."

Jane smiled sadly. "I thought you'd say something about how people don't live in our hearts... they live in our memories. And... and ghosts not being real, and..." she trailed off.

"That's what science says. It's not what my heart says."

Jane opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it again, squeezing Maura's hands. She looked down at the sink and said, as though they had just been talking about the subject, "I don't feel like eating tonight."

Maura sighed, leaning forward, feeling Jane's arms come around her. "What do you want to do?"

She felt Jane shrug her shoulders slightly. "I think... I just want to go to bed."

"Okay."

_R&IR&IR&I_

The room was dark, and, at first, Maura wasn't sure what had woken her. For that first instant, everything was fine in the world. She and Jane were in love, she loved Jane's family and they loved her, she worked in a job she loved with some amazing people, and... _oh_. She put a hand to her chest as the realization smacked into her with the force of a punch, knocking the air out of her lungs, and she wondered how long it would be before that sensation went away. The stages of grief were complex, she knew, and there was no timetable for those steps to play out... she couldn't set her watch to a date, and tell herself that in 21 days for example, she'd be fine again. She just didn't know... she didn't know when she'd stop being shocked and crying every time she was forced to remember again, she didn't know when she'd be able to smile again without feeling guilty.

She was beginning to realize that all the knowledge in the world meant nothing when it came to experiencing something herself.

Still grasping at her chest with one hand, she reached across the bed with the other, seeking Jane's warmth and comfort. The sheets were cool, however, and when her eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, she saw Jane sitting at the edge of the bed, hunched over with her arms around her belly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

The reply is almost instantaneous, and Maura knew by the sound of her voice that Jane had been silently crying. "I just... I just don't want to forget him. So I try to make myself remember, but..."

"You won't ever forget him."

Jane shook her head violently and Maura immediately shuffled her way across the bed, wrapping herself around Jane's back. "I can't remember his laugh, or his hair, or..."

"You're grieving," Maura replied, even as she had a sudden gut wrenching realization that she herself couldn't remember the exact shade of Barry Frost's eyes. "It's normal... but you do know it, you're just overtaxing yourself at the moment."

"I _don't_!"

Maura sighed, resting her chin on Jane's shoulder. "Lie down."

"No."

"Please?"

"Maura..."

"_Please._"

Jane sighed and Maura immediately moved backward, recognising the defeated tone for what it was. When Jane lay down flat on her back, Maura instantly draped herself over the top of her body, warming it physically, if not yet emotionally.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the darkness several silent minutes later.

"Sorry for what?" Jane's voice whispered back, and Maura moved herself into a more comfortable position so that she could look into Jane's eyes. It was too dark to read them properly, but she still wanted to see her.

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend."

Jane breathed in deeply. "He was your friend too."

Maura didn't say anything to that. Yes, he was her friend too, but only because of Jane. If Jane wasn't in her life... without her knowledge, her grip tightened sharply with this thought and Jane let out a quiet cry of pain.

"Oh! I.. I'm sorry..."

"That's okay..." Dark eyes glittered at her. "Are you okay?"

Maura started to nod, but halfway through it turned into a shake of the head. "I don't know." She reached over Jane's body to turn on the bedside lamp, and stared down at her until she began to squirm under the scrutiny.

"What?"

"I love you." Maura's lip started to tremble. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jane's eyebrows were still furrowed in concern, and Maura felt herself reaching out to gently trace the lines created between her eyes. Slowly, her hand began to wander, tracing dark eyelashes, a fine nose, beautifully shaped lips. She trailed the back of her hand over Jane's cheekbones, and lightly scraped her ear, causing Jane to shiver. "What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"I'm... remembering you." It wasn't the correct phrasing but Maura couldn't bring herself to care. The soft smile on Jane's face let her know that she knew what Maura meant, and her hand came out to trace Maura's features too.

"I'm remembering you too, then," she whispered, and for several long minutes, the women lay together and lovingly touched each other, committing every smell, every look and every sensation to memory. After a while, when Maura slowly lowered her head, looking at Jane questioningly, Jane willingly lifted up her own to capture Maura's lips. The kiss was sweet, slow and loving, but when they pulled apart, Jane was quietly sobbing, her hands scrabbling for purchase on Maura's back. "Don't... Maura, please..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't... don't..." Jane shook her head. "I don't... know. I _don't know!_" She lifted a hand and carefully wiped at Maura's cheek, her hand coming away wet. "How do we do this, Maura? How do we get through it?"

Maura opened her mouth, but closed it again. For once, she realized, words were not going to help. For once, she needed to let her body do the talking. With that thought, she lowered her head once more, capturing Jane's lips in a kiss that quickly turned almost brutal, but when Jane attempted to flip them so that she was on top, Maura pulled back. "No. Just... let me."

"Mau..."

Maura put a finger to her lips, and Jane took the hint, closing her mouth against argument. When Maura leant down to kiss her once more, she let Maura set the pace.

_Slow and easy does it..._ Maura whispered with her kiss.

_It will take time_... she informed, with a flutter of her hands.

_We've always got each other_... she murmured, with gentle kisses up and down Jane's ribcage.

Slowly, Maura pulled Jane up and carefully, she pulled Jane's t-shirt off, throwing it carelessly off the side of the bed. Jane blinked at her sluggishly. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Maura stared at her. "_Living._" She pressed kisses up and down Jane's torso, discouraging any further talk, and finally, pulled herself back up to kiss Jane's lips again while one hand ventured beneath her pyjama pants. Jane bucked and sighed, and Maura gasped into the kiss, both surprised and not at all startled by the amount of wetness she encountered. She swirled her index finger around Jane's clit, pulling back slightly to rest their foreheads together, greedily sucking in air every time Jane let out a gasp or a moan, wanting to keep the noise inside of herself forever.

"Maura... please..." Jane whispered, and Maura pulled back, knowing what Jane needed instinctively. She pulled at the waistband of the pyjama shorts, and Jane lifted her hips, allowing the pants to be pulled down past her backside, watching as Maura slid them down her legs and tossed them in the same general direction as her t-shirt. When this was done, Maura's hands came back to her, gently but insistently pushing at her knees, encouraging them to fall open. When they did, Maura crawled back up Jane's body, kissing her again as her hand once more ventured down, her fingers immediately pressing into wet heat. Jane pulled back and gasped as Maura's thumb began tracing designs over her clit, and just as quickly as she had pulled back, she wrapped her hand around Maura's neck, desperately pulling her forward again. Their tongues tangled as Maura thrust her hand, Jane's other hand digging into Maura's back. There were going to be scratch marks there, despite how short Jane kept her nails, but Maura didn't care... she simply pushed forward more insistently, swallowing Jane's increasingly frequent sighs, gasps and moans. Finally... "Maaaaura..." Jane's head fell back to the pillow as her back arched almost violently, the orgasm shaking her to the very core. Maura realized soon though, that that was not the only thing causing Jane to shake.

"Jane..." she whispered, as Jane's eyes squeezed shut and she shuddered with sobs. "What... what can I do?"

"Just... let me hold you. And don't... don't ever let me go."

"Okay, Jane. Okay."

END

_So, I'm not sure about this one shot. I like it, but I don't... hmm. I'd appreciate your thoughts. And, I promise, the next chapter will be back to hot and sweaty and steamy smut. The best kind :-P_

_Love to all! xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright people, this is a request from __**MM-UP**__, and it features pregnantandhorny!Jane and eagertoassist!Maura. Also snarky!Jane and sarcastic!Jane and totallyindenialuntilsexytime!Jane. Oh, and likestomakeJanebeg!Maura._

_First time because... well, it's just so much more fun to do than established relationship. :-P_

_A bit fluffy midway through the sex, because I'm a sap and these women are so deeply in love with each other that it hurts. EVEN IF THE SHOW NEVER GETS THEM TOGETHER, WE KNOW THE TRUTH. In love. Totally. *nods decisively*_

_Oh, and you guys rock. Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Also, longest chapter yet. I'd apologize for the length, but, hello, it's smut. No apologies here. :-P_

_R&IR&IR&I_

Jane stomped inside, throwing her keys on the table bad temperedly. Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Bad day?"

"No." Jane stomped over to the couch and flung herself dramatically backwards onto it. As always, Maura winced, but bit back on the urge to tell Jane to be careful. Babies were well protected inside the womb, after all and now that Jane was in her fourth month of pregnancy, she had gone past the real 'danger zone' of potential miscarriage. Plus she knew that if she told Jane to be careful, the advice would be ignored anyway.

"So... good day then?"

Jane threw her arm across her face. "We caught the bad guy."

"Well, that's good... right?" Maura tentatively moved closer, perching on the edge of the couch. When Jane lifted her arm to peek at her, she took the hint and lifted Jane's legs so that she could sit on the couch, lowering them into her lap once settled. She took off Jane's shoes and socks and absently began to massage her feet.

"Yep."

Maura frowned. Jane was tense... even the muscles in her feet, ankles and calves were tense... so, if she truly _had_ had a good day, what on earth could be bothering her? "So what's wrong then?"

"Nothing."

Maura backtracked on their conversation, calculating quickly. "You've said a total of 8 words to me since you got here. Normally, you've said at least 40 by now. So my conclusion - which, by the way, is based on prior experience - is that _something_ has to be bothering you."

Jane lifted her arm off her eyes completely, narrowing her eyes. "You _counted my words?_ Oh God, you're such a _dork..._"

"I'm _your_ dork though."

Jane smiled at her fondly, then sighed, lowering her arm back over her eyes. "I guess I'm just frustrated."

"Frustrated about what?" Maura rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Jane's legs, and Jane squirmed.

_Hmm, that's interesting..._

"Well, about the fact that you _lied_ to me, for starters."

Maura gasped. "I did not lie! When did I lie?"

"When you said that those pregnancy hormones... Est-ro-ben..."

"Oestrogen."

"Right, that... you said it would make my boobs bigger and..."

"Well, it has." Maura stared at Jane's breasts which had noticeably increased in size. Jane squirmed again under the scrutiny.

"Yeah. Had to buy new bras. But you also said it led to a lack of interest in sex."

"Oh. Well, it does." Maura hesitated briefly before forging ahead. "Uh, for the first trimester. Traditionally."

Jane blinked at her. "For the first... right. And what happens after that?"

Maura bit her lip. "Some women continue to have a lack of interest."

"Right. And the rest?"

Maura gnawed at her lip nervously. "They get... a higher than average sex drive."

Jane stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"What... what category do you fall under?"

"Take a guess."

_Ohhhh_... Suddenly, the squirming made sense.

"Are you finding yourself increasingly sexually aroused, Jane?"

The hand was back over Jane's eyes, but Maura didn't have to see her eyes to know that she was rolling them. "'Sexually aroused'? Really? Yes, Maura, I am horny. All. The. Time."

Maura swallowed against the build up of saliva that had suddenly appeared in her mouth. "Well... you know, it's quite normal and natural to feel this way. You see, the oestrogen hormone is responsible for producing..." Maura trailed off when Jane suddenly sat up, her face only inches from Maura's own.

"It's natural to feel this way? To be distracted all the time at work, to be worried that I am incapable of doing my own job because I'm _too damn horny to focus?!_"

Maura gulped, staring into Jane's eyes. A weird sort of heat was going through her body as she stared, and she moved her legs slightly, trying to alleviate the feeling. "Um..."

"I mean, no, it's great..." Jane flung herself backwards again, and Maura greedily sucked in air, only just realizing that she had stopped breathing when Jane had sat up, "I _love_ looking at Korsak and picturing him naked. Wondering if Crowe likes fucking girls doggy style. Wondering how _you'd_..." Jane stopped abruptly, and Maura whipped her head around to look at Jane so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash.

"How I'd...?"

Both arms had now been flung over Jane's eyes, and she shook her head firmly. "Nope."

Maura chewed her lip before gently resting her hand back on Jane's ankle. The whole leg jumped, but Jane did not move her hand off her eyes. "Tell me."

"Not happening."

"Please?"

Jane propelled herself off the couch with almost alarming speed and dexterity. Maura instantly missed the comforting weight of Jane's feet in her lap. "No Maura, come on, just no. It's too weird."

"Why is it weird?"

Jane deliberately didn't look at her. "It just is. You're my best friend... I'm not supposed to think of you... no. Just no."

"But..." Maura stood up, approaching Jane as slowly and carefully as if Jane were a wild animal, "won't that make it more 'weird', as you say? If you tell me about it, we can laugh about it, but otherwise..."

Jane had turned and was watching Maura's approach with wide eyes, but didn't say anything and didn't back away. Maura considered it a minor victory.

"Otherwise," she continued, "it will just be inside you. Growing bigger, and bigger, until..." she was almost able to reach out and touch Jane now, so she slowly extended her arm. The movement appeared to startle Jane though, as she instantly shook her head and backed up.

"No, Maura, come on. No! I just... I just need to get laid, that's what needs to happen. You, uh..." she laughed nervously, "you know anyone who's good at that?"

"At sex?"

"Yeah."

Maura swallowed, looking Jane up and down. Her muscles were coiled tightly, her eyes were dark and lidded, her lips plump and her cheeks flushed red. She was aroused, most certainly, and since she _hadn't_ had all of these outward signs before, Maura was forced to conclude only one thing.

Jane was aroused at the thought of having sex with her.

"I do," Maura said finally. She briefly considered advancing on Jane again but quickly dismissed the thought. If she was correct – and let's face it, she was rarely wrong – Jane would come to her.

A muscle in Jane's face twitched. Maura surmised that it was a mixture of relief and disappointment that appeared to make up the expression on her face at that moment. "Oh. Who?"

Maura inhaled deeply, steeling her nerves. "Me."

Jane's jaw dropped, and, as Maura watched, she started to tremble. "You?"

"Me."

Jane began to wring her hands. "Maura..."

"Jane." Maura tilted her head on the side, ensuring to keep her breathing deep and even, maintaining an outward disposition of complete calm.

"Maura, I..." Jane took one step closer, and Maura noted that her chest was rising and falling rapidly while her pulse visibly fluttered erratically in her jugular notch.

Maura lowered her chin, peeking at Jane through her eyelashes. "Jane." Her voice was deeper than usual.

She could hear Jane breathing now... harsh and heavy, through her nose. Her eyes had darkened even more, the pupils almost entirely taking over the brown, and the flush that had previously been just on her cheeks had now started to make its way down her whole body.

"What are you doing?" Jane whispered, and Maura smiled.

"Let me help you, Jane," she whispered back, and that was it. Jane lunged forward, desperately entangling her fingers in Maura hair and lifting Maura's face to her own, their lips connecting so hard that Maura felt a coppery taste in her mouth as her lip split slightly. She didn't care though, she simply wrapped her arms up and around Jane's back, digging her fingers into Jane's shoulder blades and kissing back firmly, opening her mouth and running her tongue along Jane's lips until, with a groan, Jane opened her mouth. Their tongues battled furiously and, with no further ado, Maura started pushing them both back to the couch.

"Don't you think... bedroom?" Jane gasped, moaning as Maura pressed kisses down her neck.

"Too far away," Maura answered, pushing Jane down so that she was sitting on the couch before twisting an arm behind her and pulling at the zipper to her dress. Her worry that the zip might catch, giving Jane time to reconsider what they were about to do, turned out to be unnecessary. The zipper came down with no difficulty whatsoever, and it was with ease that Maura was able to slip the dress from her shoulders and over her hips, laying it carefully over the side of the couch before crawling onto the couch, wearing only her bra and panties. She was almost on Jane's lap... one of her knees came between Jane's while the other pressed into the couch on the other side of Jane's splayed legs. Jane's hands instantly came up to grab her hips and Maura put her hands against the back of the couch, pressing hard against it for balance as she leant down and captured Jane's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging lightly on it for a second or two before letting it go and running her tongue along the reddened flesh.

"God, Maura..." Jane moaned, throwing her head back, and Maura instantly took advantage of the exposed skin, licking one slow, long line from her exposed left clavicle right up to her chin. She pressed a slow kiss to the little chin dimple that had always driven her so crazy, before moving those kisses over, finally capturing an earlobe between her teeth, flicking it gently with her tongue before releasing the lobe and sucking deeply at the skin behind it. "Maura..." Jane murmured, lifting one hand from Maura's hip to push her hair out of the way. Maura instantly missed the touch, but Jane didn't keep it away for long, immediately reaching for her hip again and digging her nails in. Maura hissed at the feeling. "Did I hurt you?" Jane asked instantly, and Maura smiled at her.

"No. I don't break that easy."

"Good," Jane responded, leaning up with lips pursed expectantly. Maura took the invitation happily, swapping messy kisses while her hands wandered happily, exploring all the curves of Jane's body.

"Why," she groused, pulling back and pushing at Jane's jacket frantically and ineffectively, "do you insist on wearing so many goddamn layers?"

Jane's eyebrow rose slightly. "It gets cold sometimes."

"Are you cold now?" Maura asked impatiently.

"... No."

"So take it off."

Jane leaned forward and, with some difficulty, managed to shrug her jacket off. Maura pulled at it as soon as it came free, tossing it to the floor as she took in the newly exposed skin with a heated gaze.

"Fuck, Maura..." Jane murmured, watching her.

"Language..." Maura reprimanded absently, her hands trailing up and down exposed flushed arms, watching as her touch created, as though by magic, waves of goosebumps in their wake. Jane's hands had settled back on Maura's hips though, and it was with some regret that she moved one of her own hands from Jane's arm to curl her fingers around Jane's wrist, tugging it away from her skin. Jane felt safe with her hands on Maura's hips, but this wasn't about safe. This was about need and trust and desire.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, but Maura chose not to answer, instead simply taking Jane's hand and pressing it to her breast. Jane sucked a breath in, looking up at Maura questioningly. When Maura nodded, she gently squeezed, and simultaneous moans erupted from both of them as Jane began to, with torturous deliberation, explore Maura's covered breast. Her nipples were so hard that they were easily visible through the lacy fabric, and Jane slowly, oh so slowly, moved her hand downwards, allowing the nipple to peek through her splayed fingers, then quickly moved her hand up again, capturing the hardened peak in between the two digits, pulling at it almost painfully. Maura groaned, arching her back, and Jane's other hand tentatively left her hip, joining its partner on her other breast. Maura felt a rush of moisture between her legs as Jane pinched both nipples at the same time and clenched her muscles tightly, trying to get some relief for the ache between her legs.

"You are _still_ wearing too many clothes," she muttered, pulling at Jane's t-shirt. Jane didn't need any further prompting: removing her hands from Maura's breasts (which made Maura moan desperately), she quickly stripped both her shirt and singlet off in one quick movement, then, in a move that made Maura clench her jaw as another wave of heat swept through her, she physically lifted Maura briefly, almost throwing her back on the couch as she stood up, undoing her belt rapidly and pushing her pants down her legs. Now she was wearing only bra and panties too, and Maura panted, reaching for her again.

Jane climbed over the top of Maura, one leg on either side of Maura's knees. Maura found herself regretting the distance between her bedroom and the couch, because she knew that she needed far more room than what the couch had to offer in order to properly worship Jane's body, but she didn't have much time to think about it before she was being pulled in for another kiss, this one slow and deep. As they kissed, she felt Jane shift slightly, and now one of Jane's legs was between her own, and she was pushing tightly against Maura's thigh. Maura could feel the wet heat through Jane's cotton panties and moaned, her hands sneaking down to squeeze Jane's butt cheeks, pulling her even closer. _God_, she wanted to crawl _inside_ this woman... why on earth had they waited so long to do this?

"Fucked if I know..." Jane whispered, and Maura flushed as she realized that she had spoken out loud.

As she looked up at Jane, who was still gently thrusting her hips against Maura's thigh, she felt a wave of uncertainty wash over her. "Jane... are you s..."

Jane immediately placed her hands on both sides of Maura's face, leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, cutting Maura off mid word. When she pulled back, she was smiling gently. "Yes, Maura, I'm sure. Believe it or not, I do actually think things through on occasion."

"But..." Maura attempted to round up at least some of her scattered brain cells so she could form a complete sentence, "your hormone levels... you're... increased arousal and I... you... impaired judgment..."

"I'm pregnant and horny," Jane replied. "Not stupid. I'm also kind of head over heels in love with you."

"I... you... me? Love?" Maura blinked.

Jane looked at the ceiling. "God, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be acting wacky. Yes, you, you nutball."

Maura opened and closed her mouth a few times. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a goldfish. Is that the look you're going for? Is it supposed to be a seduction technique?"

Maura shut her mouth quickly, gulped, then opened it again. "I love you too."

Jane grinned at her, leant down and once again, kissed her thoroughly, tongues tangling almost languidly as she gently thrust once more against Maura's thigh. She pulled back after a few minutes. "Good. Now that's over... can we... you know. 'Cause I'm really... _fuck, _I'm turned on." She flushed slightly, and Maura grinned wickedly, taking one hand off Jane's hip where it had landed of its own accord, trailing it under Jane's body until... "Oh God!"

Maura pulled her hand back, studying the wet fingers intently. "Yes, I'd say you are indeed 'turned on'." Looking up into dark eyes, she deliberately put each finger in her mouth one at a time, moaning deeply as Jane's taste exploded across her tongue.

Jane stared wide-eyed as Maura sucked at each finger, lapping with her tongue until every trace of Jane's arousal was gone. "Fuck, Maura."

"Your turn first," Maura whispered, and pulled herself up. "You need to be on your back."

Jane moved hastily, almost shoving Maura off the couch in her haste to lie down, stripping her panties off in the process, and with Maura's guidance, she eagerly spread her legs, one foot on the floor while the other dangled over the back of the couch. Maura knelt between the spread legs. "I was just going to stimulate you with my fingers... but now that I've tasted you..."

Jane threw her head back with a frustrated groan. "Enough talking. Do it."

Maura looked at the treat in front of her, the outer labia soaked with Jane's arousal. The scent was enough to make her head swirl, but... "Say please."

"Maura..." Jane groaned.

"Say it." She lowered her head close enough that Jane's closely trimmed pubic hair tickled her nose, sticking her tongue out just enough to capture a glistening droplet of arousal that clung to one hair. When Jane bucked predictably, she moved her head back so that all Jane hit was air, not getting the friction she so badly desired.

"_Maura!"_

_"__Say. It._"

"Fuck, Maura, _please... _please just..."

Maura lowered her head once more, her tongue making one broad swipe, parting Jane's outer lips and gently teasing her clit. She lifted her head. "Tell me."

"Maura, I..."

"I don't know what you want unless you tell me."

"_Fuck..._ lick me, suck my clit... fuck, Maura, make me come! Make me come!" Jane was palming desperately at her own breasts and, as Maura watched, she got frustrated, pulling down at the straps and the cups until her breasts came free of their material prison. Maura's mouth flooded with saliva at the sight of the dark, hard nipples and the veins that were clearly visible through ivory skin. She didn't think she had a thing for pregnant women, but now, looking at those breasts and the slight swell of Jane's stomach, Maura was forced to reconsider. "_Maura..._" Jane whimpered, and Maura shook herself, looking down.

"Yes..." she whispered, lowering her head again, lapping again at the wet heat that greeted her. Her fingers dug into Jane's thighs as she felt the muscles clench beneath her hands, and finally, finally, she thrust her tongue into Jane's entrance. Jane bucked and it was only the steely grip that Maura had of her thighs that kept her from being thrown off the couch entirely. She thrust her tongue in once more, twice more, before moving up and sucking Jane's clit.

"I... I need..."

Maura pulled back. "Tell me."

"I... I... _God..._" Jane was almost sobbing in her need, and Maura felt another rush of arousal dampening her panties.

"Tell me, what do you need, Jane?"

"Your fingers. Fuck, I need your fingers, I need you inside me... _please_... suck my clit and fuck me with your fingers, Maura, I need your fingers, I need you to fuck me, please _please_ fuck me, please Maura, God, I need..." Jane was a rambling mess, her hair plastered to her forehead, her face and chest flushed a blotchy red, her eyes dark and out of focus.

She was the sexiest thing Maura had ever seen.

"_Yeeees..._" she hissed, lowering her head again and sucking at Jane's outer lips before parting them and pointing her tongue, beginning to trace designs on Jane's clit. While she did this, her hand let go of its death grip of Jane's thigh and came closer, lightly tracing Jane's folds.

"Mauuuuraaa..." Jane whimpered, and without further ado, Maura pressed two of her fingers inside. They disappeared easily, the way well lubricated, and Jane threw her head back, moaning deeply, still palming at her own breasts roughly. Maura had just enough time to think, peering up through her lashes while her hand thrust and her tongue lapped, that Jane had never looked more beautiful when the flesh around her fingers began to tighten. Maura almost pulled back, surprised at how quickly Jane was approaching orgasm but instead she just pressed harder, thrust deeper and faster, and when Jane sucked in a deep breath only seconds later, she watched hungrily as Jane's world imploded.

"MAURA!" Jane screamed, and Maura felt the muscles contracting around her fingers, fluttering wildly at the intense pleasure. She pulled back to see properly, her thumb coming out to stimulate Jane's clit and prolong the sweet agony. It seemed like several lifetimes later that Jane began to come down from her high and by then, Maura was ready to burst.

"Fuck..." she quickly pulled her fingers from Jane's heat, sitting back on the couch and spreading her legs. No time to undress; she simply pushed the panties aside, thrusting her fingers inside and moaning deeply. Jane stared wide eyed and Maura locked eyes with her while her other hand came up to caress her lace encased breasts. "Jane..." she moaned quietly, and Jane bit her lip, sitting up and crawling closer. Maura's hand moved faster, deeper, the closer Jane came and she found herself tilting her head up, searching for something...

Jane kissed her firmly, their tongues tangling, and her hand covered Maura's thrusting one. She began to guide the movements, and Maura groaned into her mouth.

"Come for me, Maura... come for me..."

The coiling of tension started high in her belly, then started to send out tendrils of fire that licked along every vein in Maura's body. She panted, and Jane pressed her hand a little deeper into herself.

"Come on, Maura... come for me..."

"I... ah... oh God..." The tendrils of delicate fire had now turned into an inferno that threatened to consume her, and Maura raced eagerly towards the consummation. "Fuck, _Jane..._"

"_Now,"_ Jane whispered, and Maura's back arched so violently that she almost came completely off the couch. A scream ripped itself from her throat and vaguely, she felt Jane pressed against her body, biting and sucking at her neck, but then the world went dark and she knew no more.

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Hi."

Maura blinked. "Hi." She looked at her surroundings. The bedroom. _Her_ bedroom. When had they...?

"You passed out." Jane looked rather pleased with herself. "After a while, I was able to bring you to enough to get you back here, but then you passed out again."

Maura stared at the ceiling, and when the memories came back to her in a flood, she gasped, pressing her legs together. "We...?"

"Yeah." Jane looked down at the doona, tracing a finger along the edge. "Yeah, we did. And," she laughed suddenly, a bright happy sound that warmed Maura's heart, "it was pretty fucking hot."

"Indeed..." Maura replied biting her lip slightly. Jane stared at her for a few seconds.

"So... that whole 'increased arousal' thing... how long does that usually last?"

"Can last anywhere from three months to the rest of the pregnancy."

"So... I'm probably gonna be needing some more... you know, _assistance_ at some point."

Maura blinked. "Yes."

Jane looked uncomfortable. "Would you... uh, that is to say, _could_ you... no. Um. You could help me out? You know. If you wanted... to... I..." Maura grinned, lifting herself up on one elbow and pressing her lips to Jane's, effectively cutting her off.

"Jane, we confessed our love for each other. Suffice to say, I will be here to 'help you out' for as long as you'll have me."

Jane gaped, then as Maura watched, a slow grin broke out across her face.

"Though, I have to say, while I fully appreciated the taste of your arousal, you may find that a diet high in leafy greens will... Jane? _Jane?_ Come on, Jane, really? You're pregnant, it will help with... Jane, stop hiding under the covers. _Jane._"

END

_I have a few ideas for upcoming chapters, but please remember you are more than welcome to send through ideas via review or PM. Only Jane/Maura pairings though please. :-)_

_As always, if you need alone time, take it, but let me know what you think first pretty please :-D_

_Love to all!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Random fact: when this had 3 chapters, it had 69 reviews for a while. I found that hilarious. Apparently, I am a 10 year old in disguise. :-P_

_Okay this one is partially a request from __**Xyience**__, but it was also a one shot I was planning on writing because in case anyone hadn't guessed, I totally have a thing for dominant Maura and submissive Jane. I will be writing this again at some point where Jane is the dominant one, but not at the moment. :-D_

_Features straponwielding!Maura and totallyfuckinglovesit!Jane. And masturbating!Jane and voyeuristic!Maura. Also, as usual, overuse of the word 'fuck'. Hey, I'm writing smut, the word NEEDS to be overused. It's, like, a requirement or something._

_Also, mid way changes of POV. Keep an eye out for __*****JANE*** **__or __*****MAURA*****__to avoid potential confusion._

_Established relationship._

_Enjoy! ;-)_

_R&IR&IR&I_

**_***JANE***_**

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Jane's eyes darted about nervously as she stepped inside, shrugging her coat off and hanging it up automatically in the hallway cupboard, then bent to place her shoes on the shoe rack. There had been times she had forgotten in the past, but now... Maura called her 'well-trained' and Jane, much as she groused about it, took a lot of pride in those words. She _was_ well trained, and she knew how best to please Maura... but she didn't know what to do in this situation. Maura was usually waiting for her.

"Maura?" she called tentatively. Silence. Jane almost reached for the gun at her hip, but she did not feel like anything was wrong. She felt like this was planned... like Maura had planned this. She carefully took her gun and badge off, placing them in their designated drawer, before taking another slow step into the house.

"Maura?"

There was no answer yet again, but Jane didn't mind this time; she had caught sight of a note, taped to the wall, almost hidden behind a painting. The colour of the paper almost blended in with the paint, and Jane instantly felt a clenching down in her lower regions. She didn't know how she knew, but the fact that Maura had made the note deliberately hard to find spoke to her. It meant that she would be working hard tonight, both to achieve her orgasm, and to pleasure Maura.

With this thought, she darted forward and pulled the note off the wall, unfolding it greedily, wanting to almost devour the words on the paper.

_Upstairs._

The word was written in Maura's familiar loopy cursive, and Jane bit her lip. 'Upstairs'... usually, when Maura got in a mood, she gave more instructions than this. Jane fretted silently. Should she go upstairs naked, wearing just her lingerie or should she just go as she was? Should she enter with her head held low, or should she walk in like normal? Then again, sometimes Maura didn't like her to walk; she liked her to crawl to her, with slow and languid movements like a cat. And also, upstairs? Where upstairs? Should she go to the bathroom, the bedroom, the yoga room...? She just didn't know. As she worried, the note fluttered out of her hand and to the ground, landing facedown, and Jane immediately bent over to pick it up. She saw what she had missed the first time.

_Stop thinking and come to me now._

She bit her lip, closing her eyes against the wave of arousal that threatened to bring her to her knees.

The way they had settled into their relationship had been, in a lot of ways, surprising. There was mutual respect and consideration, absolutely, but if Jane had ever thought about it – which she had, often – she would have assumed that she would be... well, the 'man' of the relationship. After all, she was a detective, Maura was far more feminine than she and... well, Jane was taller. That had to count for something. But as they grew comfortable, it became very obvious that Maura was the more dominant of the two. She was more confident, more willing to ask for what she wanted, and she had Jane wrapped around her little finger.

Jane didn't mind though. She had always been unwilling to show any submissive behaviour in relationships because inevitably, she ended up feeling weak because of it. But Maura... Maura was different. Maura made her feel things she had never felt before; made her _do_ things she had never done before, and she never, _ever_ made Jane feel weak because of it. Jane was able to express her needs and desires, and Maura just made her feel stronger for it.

And _fuck_, she turned Jane on like no man ever could.

Jane stared at the paper in her hand and smiled. Well... she supposed it was time to head upstairs.

She trod quietly on socked feet and, at the top of the staircase, she stopped and listened. The house was silent and still, but there was a feeling of tension and expectation that lent a certain 'heaviness' to the air. Jane bit her lip and walked forward, peeking in at the yoga room as she passed. Dark and empty. Her heart beating furiously, she stepped forward and stared at the door to the bedroom. It was shut almost all the way, only a tiny gap of light escaping.

Jane pushed it open.

_R&IR&IR&I_

**_***MAURA***_**

Maura lay resting against the pillows comfortably, her hand slowly moving up and down the phallus that was attached to her, hand dipping down occasionally to get more lubrication. She could feel a quiet sense of excitement bubbling up inside her, but she kept the lid on it for now. There was time. There was plenty of time.

It had taken Jane a while to settle into their sexual roles. Even now she attempted to buck the system every now and then... would deliberately and wilfully disobey and then would stare at Maura with that roguish gleam to her eyes, waiting for the consequence. Maura was happy to put her in her place though. Not saying that they didn't have an equal sex life... most times, their bedroom life was normal, fair, equal. But sometimes, Jane needed more. Sometimes Maura needed more. And whenever this happened, both women were happy to do what was needed to calm the storm inside of them or inside of their partner.

Maura knew that Jane needed this. She had been snarky and sarcastic all day, and not in her usual funny sort of way. No, that day her sarcasm had been caustic and acidic... it burned whoever came in contact with it. Several times Frost and Korsak had looked to Maura with questions in their eyes, and she had nodded to them. It would be fixed. Jane just needed Maura.

The sounds downstairs were quiet, but Maura's ears were sharp. She heard the hallway cupboard open – it squeaked slightly; something Maura always intended to fix but never quite got around to – and then the quiet scuffing sounds of Jane kicking her shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack. The cupboard door was closed with another slight squeak, and Maura heard her name being called tentatively. She remained silent. Jane would find her.

There was a quiet noise of wood sliding along wood – the drawer where Jane placed her gun and badge – a few soft noises as Jane put the items away and then the earthy wood noise again as the drawer was closed. Jane called her name again, a little louder this time, but then there was silence. Maura shut her eyes, her hand increasing speed ever so slightly on the phallus. She imagined Jane stepping forward, her long lean form moving with agile dexterity as she pulled the almost hidden note off the wall, and the way her forehead would crease as the read the single word inside the folded paper. Maura imagined Jane biting her lip, a thousand questions running through her brain as she pondered what to do. When it came to situations like this, Maura generally left detailed instructions like

_I want you to wear the red lingerie set I bought you at Christmas._

_On your hands and knees._

_I want you displaying yourself for me._

_In the kitchen._

_Be there in five minutes._

_Wait for me._

and Jane would always follow them, to the letter. She never disobeyed when Maura left a note; she just did exactly what was asked and, by the time Maura got to her (which could, at times, take half an hour if Maura felt the wait was needed), she was _always_ dripping wet and positively vibrating with arousal.

This time, however... this time was different. Maura had left no clear instructions, only the word 'upstairs', and she knew that a thousand questions must be running through Jane's mind, wondering what Maura wanted her to do.

She imagined Jane standing there, pondering her options, the note slipping out of her hands.

She imagined that she bent down to pick it up and noticed the words on the other side of the paper.

And Maura imagined the way Jane's eyes would slam shut as her knees threatened to buckle under the wave of arousal.

She bit her lip against the moan that threatened to explode out of her. She was not yet ready for Jane to know where she was. Jane had to come find her.

The footsteps were quiet on the stairs – Jane was obviously still wearing her socks – and then there was silence as she deliberated where to try first. She padded quietly down the hall, and Maura heard her pause briefly outside the yoga room. The room was dark though, so her pause did not last long... she continued.

Maura kept her eyes closed as the footsteps stopped outside the bedroom door. She kept her eyes closed as a rush of fresh air let her know the door had been opened. And she kept them closed when she heard Jane tentatively step closer.

"Stop," she said in a voice that was barely louder than a breath, and the footsteps instantly ceased. Maura imagined Jane standing there, quivering in anticipation but not moving a muscle, and her heartbeat increased. Her breathing grew faster and shallower as she imagined Jane's gaze roving hungrily over her, but she did not yet open her eyes. Jane needed this. She needed time. She needed time so that she knew who it was that she truly belonged to... who it was that truly belonged to her.

"Fuck, Mau..."

"No words. No speaking," Maura said, and the sound of Jane's mouth closing was almost audible: the quiet slap of her lips, the gentle click of her teeth. Maura kept her hand moving at a languid pace on the shaft. She imagined Jane's eyes watching the movements up and down, barely blinking. She'd be biting her lip at this point, a small smile on her lips that she was entirely unconscious of, and her eyes would be glittering and dark with arousal.

"Strip," Maura ordered, and the command was instantly obeyed; Maura could hear the click of metal of her belt buckle, the shift of fabric over narrow hips and the soft swish of her jacket as it hit the floor. Then she heard the noise of her shirt coming over her head, the sound of her hair falling down and hitting her back again, the small, barely perceptible grunt she made when pulling her bra off and the quiet thuds of her footsteps as she pulled first her socks off, and then her underwear.

"Where do they go?" Maura asked, and there was a slight hesitation in which she knew Jane to be rolling her eyes ever so slightly – because even in this situation, she was still _Jane_ – and then muffled footsteps as Jane padded over to the hamper, carefully separating the clothes into the correct piles.

"Come stand by the bed again." More softly padding footsteps as Jane did as requested. Maura waited until Jane stopped shifting her feet. "You've been bad tempered today."

Jane didn't reply. Maura imagined her biting her lip against a retort, and found her own lips curving up in a smirk.

"You've been sarcastic."

A quiet noise of shifting feet. An exhaled breath.

"You've been _mean_."

A soft, shuddery inhale. The muffled clap of skin meeting skin as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"You haven't apologized once."

Maura's eyes were still closed, but she knew Jane so well that there was no doubt in her mind about what Jane was doing at that moment: her hands would be still clasped in front of her, her head bowed submissively. Her shoulders would be tense, because she was _Jane_ and, despite knowing how much she enjoyed this, how much she _needed_ this, she still wanted to fight against it. Her knees and feet would be together, and her glorious, luscious hair would be flowing over her shoulders in uncontrollable ringlets. In her mind, she saw Jane take a deep breath, and she was unsurprised to hear the same thing not two seconds later.

She waited. 10, 20, 30 glorious, gut wrenching, indescribably long seconds later, she spoke one word: "Why?" She hesitated briefly to see if Jane would forget her earlier instruction – she didn't – then added: "You can speak."

"I... don't... know." Jane's voice was deep, yet lilting, immediate and yet also hesitant. Maura took a deep breath, allowed herself 5 glorious seconds to imagine the beauty in front of her, and then spoke again.

"Yes. You do know."

Jane was quiet.

"Tell me."

"I... suppose I... wanted. This."

Maura briefly considered opening her eyes, but decided against it for now. She wanted to simply imagine for a little while longer, to make the reality even sweeter later on. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"It... I..." Jane stuttered and stumbled, and Maura imagined the pink flush spreading across her cheeks and down onto her chest. For someone who enjoyed sex so much, she was exceptionally hesitant to talk about her needs and desires.

Only just realizing that her hand had stopped moving on the phallus, Maura started moving it again and listened as Jane predictably sucked in a breath of air. She waited until she heard the breath expelled before she said her next words: "I want you to tell me next time. Understood?"

Silence. Maura frowned, opened her mouth, but Jane spoke before she could.

"Yes. I will."

"Good. Now, no more talking." Maura continued moving her hand, enjoying the wet 'schlick' noise as her lubricated fingers slipped over the supple rubber exterior of the dildo. She heard Jane breathing shakily, and decided that it was time. Jane would be allowed to touch herself.

"I want you to touch your breasts."

_R&IR&IR&I_

**_***JANE***_**

"You are allowed to moan," Maura told her, and Jane almost moaned immediately in gratefulness. She didn't know if she'd be able to do this if she had to stay completely silent. Of course, she had done it before because it had been Maura's request, but she rather thought that Maura herself hadn't liked it overly much as she had never made that particular request again.

Maura's eyes were still closed, so Jane felt very little in the way of embarrassment as her hands slid quickly across her stomach, heading for her breasts. She wanted to take her time, to savour the moment, but her nipples were rock hard and the tissue surrounding them positively throbbing. As soon as her fingers made contact with her flushed nipples, she threw her head back and let out a deep sigh. When she tweaked them, she moaned deeply and closed her eyes, automatically spreading her legs and slowly moving her hips in gentle thrusts, as though the air was going to give her the friction she so desperately craved.

"Stop."

The command came what felt like only seconds later and Jane almost moaned, but she balled her hands up in fists and forced them down to her side, opening her eyes and seeing... Maura.

Maura, with her eyes finally open.

Maura, looking at her.

Maura, looking as though she wanted to _devour_ her.

Jane moaned. Her hands twitched, and she felt another wave of arousal wash over her, threatening to send her to her knees.

"Come here."

'Yes,' Jane wanted to hiss, but she wasn't allowed. So she did the next best thing. One long stride had her next to Maura, and with a quick movement, she was on the bed, leaning over her, the dildo almost poking her in the stomach as she pressed in close, her arms holding her up and her knees on either side of Maura's thighs.. Maura looked up at her, her pink tongue darting out to lick equally pink lips. Jane followed the movement with her eyes and bit her own lip, waiting for her next instruction.

"Kiss me."

Jane needed no further invitation. Darting her head down, she instantly smashed their lips together, her mouth opening against Maura's as she moved her tongue insistently across those tempting lips. When Maura's mouth opened, Jane's tongue instantly darted inside. Maura caught it between her teeth, biting down just hard enough so that it couldn't be pulled back and, when she let go, Jane sat up, looking at Maura questioningly.

"I didn't say you could use your tongue."

Jane shuddered out a breath but leaned forward again, obediently keeping her mouth closed as they exchanged short, sweet, entirely unsatisfying kisses and, when Maura moved her head to the side, Jane pulled back once more.

Maura studied her intently. Jane wanted to squirm under the scrutiny but maintained eye contact, waiting patiently.

"Suck me."

Jane closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as another wave of arousal threatened to drown her. She crawled down the bed until she reached the dildo, strapped in its harness and attached to Maura. It should have looked ridiculous – it was bright pink, for crying out loud – but all Jane could think was how amazing it looked attached to Maura and how much the sight of it turned her on. She looked at it for a few seconds, feeling her mouth flooding with saliva, before finally taking the head of it into her mouth.

She almost came right then and there. Maura had _not_ been lubricating the toy with lubrication from a bottle... or at least, not entirely. No, that taste on Jane's tongue... that was all Maura. Jane opened her eyes, pulling back and looking at the phallus. It was completely wet. Jane's eyes travelled down further and... there was a shimmering wet patch on the sheets right beneath the apex of Maura's legs.

Fuck. Maura was so turned on. Maura was turned on... because of Jane.

No matter how many times that thought occurred to her, it still never failed to amaze her. Maura loved her. Maura _wanted_ her. Jane groaned and leaned forward, taking the dildo into her mouth and sucking at it intently.

"Deeper," Maura whispered, so Jane pressed herself up higher, taking the dildo as far down her throat as she could manage. She couldn't deep throat it, no matter how she tried, but Maura seemed pretty pleased with the results anyway: she threaded her fingers through Jane's hair, moaning and gently thrusting her hips, but not enough to thrust the dildo too deep and potentially hurt Jane.

Saliva was sliding down the phallus and Jane's chin in copious amounts, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She simply licked up the sides of the strap on, taking in as much of Maura's taste as she possibly could, before sucking the head into her mouth again.

"Fuck, Jane... Jane, stop. Stop, Jane."

It took a few minutes before the words registered, but when they did, Jane instantly sat back on her haunches, wiping at her chin.

"I want you to ride me."

_R&IR&IR&I_

**_***MAURA***_**

"I want you to ride me." The words slipped out of Maura's mouth without warning – she rather thought she'd like to watch Jane a little bit longer – but when Jane looked up at her, eyes dark and needy, she felt herself unable to regret the hasty order. She settled herself more comfortably against the cushions while Jane watched her hungrily and silently, waiting to be told what to do. Maura wrapped her hand around the base of the dildo, gripping it firmly, before giving Jane a quick nod.

The nod was all that was needed. Scrambling up Maura's body frantically, Jane quickly posed herself over the top of the dildo, knees shaking with the effort needed to not just lower her body onto it. Maura lined the phallus up quickly then, with another nod, Jane sunk down onto it as far as she was allowed.

Of course, 'as far as she was allowed' was not very far, considering Maura still had a grip of the phallus, restricting its usage. Jane groaned in frustration, her eyes searching Maura's, pleading silently.

"Ride me, Jane," Maura said firmly, eyes allowing no room for argument. Jane groaned again but nodded, leaning forward so that her hands were pressed to the bed on either side of Maura's shoulders and slowly starting to ride the strap on. Of course, 'ride' was probably not the correct word... she only had access to about 4 inches of the dildo, so all she could really do was rock gently on it or run the risk of it coming out of her entirely. Each little rock of her hips led to the rounded base of the dildo pressing up deliciously against Maura's clit though, so she didn't feel too guilty about restricting Jane's pleasure.

Jane was gasping and panting, biting her lip against words that seemed eager to explode out of her, but Maura wasn't ready yet.

"Off."

Jane froze, her eyes slamming shut, but before Maura had to issue the order again, she carefully pulled herself off the dildo with a deep and mournful moan. Maura looked down at it – wet with a different lubricant now – and felt a deep clenching down below. Shutting her eyes, she waited to gain a bit more control. When she felt she had succeeded, she looked up again. Jane was staring at her longingly, her entire body practically vibrating.

Maura climbed off the bed, and Jane mewled in frustration and worry.

"I want you to touch yourself," Maura whispered, moving to the end of the bed. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Jane's brow furrowed, and Maura could imagine the retorts that wanted to come out... but she also knew that Jane would be aroused enough that they barely would have a chance to flicker across her mind before she instinctively obeyed. And sure enough, Jane lay down on her back, legs wide and spread so that Maura had the perfect view of her glistening centre.

"One finger. Touch your clit." Jane's hand instantly moved, her middle finger immediately delving through sopping wet folds. Maura knew the instant it made contact, because Jane's back arched and a deep moan ripped its way out of her throat. Her other hand twitched a couple of inches into the air and then she was gripping onto the bedsheets, almost ripping them as her finger moved faster and faster.

"Stop." Jane instantly stopped but her entire body shook with seizure like tremors. "Two fingers. Inside of you."

Jane thrust two fingers inside of her and moaned loudly. Maura smiled. Jane couldn't get off without both clitoral stimulation _and_ penetration... so this would have been simply torture for her. Maura watched hungrily as those two fingers disappeared inside again and again, watching as Jane's right hand twitched, wanting so much to please its owner.

"Stop. Clit again."

Jane moaned deeply but pulled the fingers out, returning her attentions to her clitoris, her finger moving in tight, fast circles.

"Stop."

Jane stopped and waited for the next instruction. Maura remained silent, watching. Waiting.

Finally, in a sob like breath... "Mauuurraaa..."

Maura was instantly on the bed, hovering above Jane. "I thought I said not to speak."

"Maura..." Jane whimpered, her eyes impossibly dark and filled with frustrated tears.

"I thought I said..." Maura reiterated, but stopped when she felt Jane's hands gripping her backside.

"Fuck Maura, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll listen. I won't be rude, or mean, I'll be nice always, I promise. I love you so fucking much, just please, please fuck me, please fuck me, I need it, I need you inside of me, please..."

"Say it again."

Jane looked up at her with wide, confused eyes. "What?"

"Say it again."

"I'm... sorry?"

Maura started to back up but Jane tightened her grip, her breath coming in short sobs. "Fuck no, don't go, I love you, please Maura, fuck me. God, I love you so fucking much, please..."

Maura grinned. "I love you too." Finally, she took the dildo in one hand and guided it home. Jane threw her head back, her hands moving up to Maura's shoulder blades where the blunt nails dug in deeply. She threw her legs around Maura's waist, and, when Maura paused midway through entering, she flipped them both over, sinking down the rest of the way.

"FUCK," she screamed, and Maura gasped. Jane looked like a goddess on top of her, pink, flushed, breasts firm and nipples hard, hair flowing around her shoulders, and Maura couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful sight.

"Yes," she hissed, taking a hold of Jane's hips and, despite her limited ability to move, managed to thrust up. Jane gasped deeply, falling forward and Maura moaned as the new angle found the dildo end pressing into her clit much more firmly. "Fuck, Jane..." she twisted them again so that she was on top, and somehow they were at the foot of the bed, only a few inches away from the edge but she couldn't bring herself to care. She simply raised herself up on shaky arms, pulled the dildo out a few inches, then slammed it deep inside again. Jane was tossing her head back and forth, her eyes clenched shut and Maura leant down, biting her on the neck, while Jane reached down to start fingering her own clit.

"Fuck, oh shit, Maura..." Jane was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and so was Maura, and their bodies slipped and slid together in the most delightful of ways. Maura pulled her hips back, almost pulling the dildo out entirely, then slammed it back in deep. The slick sounds of Jane's arousal was all that could be heard, and Maura thought absently that she was going to have to wash the sheets, but then she pulled back and thrust in again and all thoughts were gone.

Jane was screaming and Maura couldn't move because Jane's insides were clamping down too hard. Her thighs were spasming wildly and Maura felt trapped in the most delicious, delightful way that she had ever experienced. "Oh God, Jane..." she whispered, as the orgasm continued, Jane's breath now coming in staccato gasps but finally, finally she relaxed. Moving quickly, Maura carefully pulled out of Jane (resulting in a gasped moan as the overtaxed muscles let out one final paroxysm of pleasure), and frantically unbuckled the straps attaching the dildo to her body, her hands immediately going down to wet folds.

"No. Let me," Jane said, covering Maura's hands. Jane's eyes were pleading so, with a gasp, Maura moved her hands and let Jane take over. After a hungry gaze that lasted several indescribably long seconds, Jane buried her head between Maura's legs, tongue coming out to lap at wet folds and, with a few choice nips and sucks, Maura found herself gripping Jane's hair and arching her back, attempting to bring Jane's mouth even closer as she rode out her orgasm, stars exploding behind her eyes.

Jane crawled up the bed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "So. That was a nice welcome home."

Maura grinned lazily. "You were being mean."

"I won't be mean again."

Maura rolled over, pressing a short, sweet kiss to the corner of Jane's mouth. "Liar."

Jane simply smiled mischievously.

END

_As always, please let me know what you think. Love to all :-D_

_By the way, feel free to keep sending me through prompts! Can't guarantee I'll write all of them but I'll do as many as I can :-D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, so this was not supposed to be chapter 6. Chapter 6 was supposed to be Jane walking in on Maura masturbating but that story DID NOT want to come out. But I kinda added that scenario in here anyway, so all good. :-D_

_This one is a request from __**Megalooch1**__, though it's not during work hours... sorry. It is AT work though so... surely that counts? Kinda. Ish. Hmm, if you really really want one during work hours though, just let me know and I'll try to work it into another chapter._

_Features totallyhasJanewhipped!Maura and totallyhasMaurawhipped!Jane. Also dirtytalking!Jane, snarkyandsarcastic!Jane, masturbating!Maura, Googlemouth!Maura, and loudduringsex!Maura. Also features mushy times, because I'm a sap, and humour because I just can't not be funny when I write. It's like an illness, I tells ya._

_Established relationship._

_Enjoy!_

_R&IR&IR&I_

"We did it."

Maura whirled around at the sound of the voice, a hand to her chest. "Jane!"

"Who else would it be at this hour?" Jane leaned wearily against the door, but suddenly straightened up and pointed an accusatory finger. "Unless you have another lover in this building."

"Yes. Korsak and I get it on every lunch hour."

Jane crinkled her nose. "Eww. Don't ever say that again. Gross. And 'get it on'? Really? Who have _you_ been talking to?"

"You."

Jane frowned. "Right. Yeah, that makes sense."

Maura stood up and moved closer to Jane, resting her hands on her hips and leaning in to press a soft kiss to pouting lips. "So who did it?"

"It was the son. And you're supposed to ask 'whodunnit'."

Maura frowned. "But that's bad grammar."

"No, it's... never mind. I'm too tired to explain." Jane rested her head against Maura's shoulder. "And horny. Too tired and too horny."

Maura giggled lightly. "Well, we better get you home then, Detective."

Jane buried her face in soft hair. "No."

Maura frowned. "What?"

Jane lifted her head slightly so the word was less muffled. "No."

"So... you _don't_ want me to give you an orgasm?"

"Yes, I do. I mean, no, I do. I don't. I..." Jane lifted her head and glowered. "What did I _just say_ about being too tired to explain?"

The look on Maura's face was completely adorable as she struggled to understand. "So... you _do_ want me to give you an orgasm. But you _don't _want to go home. I..." Jane watched as realization dawned and Maura stepped back, a look of horrified shock on her face. "_Jane Clementine Rizzoli!_ You don't mean that you want to have sex _here_, do you?"

"Fucking Ma, telling you my middle name," Jane grumbled before smiling and fluttering her eyelashes beseechingly at Maura.

"No. No, Jane! Not only is it highly unprofessional, it's also... also..." Maura started flapping her hands, "unsanitary!"

"Well, it's either this, or we sleep here tonight."

Maura narrowed her eyes. "Why would we sleep here?"

"Because. I'm too horny to drive. I'd probably just kill us both." Jane nodded decisively.

Maura crossed her arms across her chest. "So? I'll drive then."

"Nope. Not happening."

Maura's jaw set in indignation. "And why not?"

"Because. I have the keys." Jane dangled them in front of Maura's eyes, snatching them back when Maura's hand darted out.

"I'm not having sex with you here, Jane. End of discussion."

"Why not?"

Maura opened and shut her mouth a few times. "Someone could walk in!"

"Who? It's 3am!"

"Well... Korsak."

"Gone home." Jane studied her nails intently.

"Frost?"

"Gone home." She looked at the ceiling.

"Frankie?"

"Ew. If that's you trying to put me out of the mood... it didn't work. Gone home too."

"Someone else could still be here!"

Jane shrugged. "Your office door locks."

"My office isn't _soundproof _though. And..." Maura flushed, "you know what I'm like."

Jane tilted her head. "So... someone might get a free live porn soundtrack. Good for them."

"_Jane!_"

"_Maura!_" Jane mimicked. "Look, you know it's your fault, right? If you hadn't gotten all high and mighty and insisted that I start telling you my sex fantasies, then telling me that if I played my cards right, they might come true..."

"I was engaging in erotic talk, Jane! It's shown to increase arousal levels by as much as 60%. And..." she flushed again, "I didn't mean _this_ one."

Jane thought back on some of the other fantasies she'd divulged. Wait, did that mean...? Jane shook her head. Not the time to think of it now. "Maura, I haven't had sex with you in nearly three weeks."

"I know, but..." Maura trailed off and bit her lip.

"I haven't tasted you, licked you out..."

Maura released the lip. It was plump and red. Jane crept forward, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"I haven't made you scream..."

"We... we talked on the phone. That night. You know, when... on the phone." Maura's voice was breathy, and Jane smiled inwardly. The battle was almost won.

"Yes, but I didn't get to touch you. To hold you. To _feel_ you..."

Maura's pupils had dilated as she stared up at Jane, who was only inches away.

"You know how I love to feel you, Maura. To hear how wet you are..."

"I... I know." Maura gulped.

"I love to squeeze your breasts, to tug at your nipples, to nibble them in that way you like."

Maura let out a long shuddery breath.

"Oh, and I know how you love to touch me. The way I taste on your tongue, the way I pull your hair when I get close..."

Maura bit her lip again and nodded wildly.

"The way..." Jane leaned in close, breathing the words into Maura's ear, "I whisper your name when I come, the way my thighs shudder around your ears..."

Maura widened her stance slightly. Jane grinned and pulled back.

"Pity, really. Oh well. Guess it will hold till tomorrow night. And you know what, we can even go home. Let's go."

Jane turned around and began to walk out of the morgue. Barely had the door shut behind her when... _3... 2... 1..._

"Ooomph!" Jane grunted when she was forcibly shoved up against the nearest wall, her thighs crudely pushed wide by a seeking knee and shaking hands squeezing tightly at her breasts. Jane looked down at the wild haired, wild eyed woman who was currently cheerfully molesting her. "Um. I thought you didn't want to do this here?"

"Shut up, Jane."

"Oka... mmph!" Jane was cut off mid word by Maura stepping up onto her tiptoes, seeking out her mouth desperately. When their lips collided, it was with almost bruising force, and it didn't take long before Jane's hands were firmly planted on Maura's backside, lifting her up. With a sudden whirl, Maura was slammed up against the wall, her legs coming up to wrap around Jane's waist as they continued to plunder each other's mouths.

"Oh fuck, Jane... oh God..." Maura threw her head back and moaned, as Jane left a trail of bite marks down her throat. "You... you know... I... don't like it when... you mark me..."

Jane pulled back slightly and Maura moaned needily. "Yeah, you look like you hate it."

"Shut _up_, Jane!" Maura's hand threaded through black ringlets and Jane found her head being forcibly pressed towards Maura's neck again. She didn't mind too much though, especially as she licked a long line from Maura's clavicle to just below her earlobe.

"Fuck, Maura... You taste so good..."

"I haven't showered in over 24 hours... my skin probably has a build up of dead skin cells, toxins and sweat on it."

Jane pulled her head back and wrinkled her nose. "Now _that's_ sexy."

"Jane. Shut up."

Jane laughed. "Fine, Miss Bossy." She adjusted her grip a bit and Maura slid down the wall a fraction. "Fuck. You're... you're slipping. And I can't... I can't touch you like this."

Maura panted heavily, resting her head on Jane's shoulder for an instant. "Okay. Let's go to my office then."

"Ooh, can we have sex on your super uncomfortable couch?"

Maura let her legs slide down and over Jane's hips until they hit the floor. She stood up straight, smoothing down her skirt and glared. "Jane. Shush!"

"I don't like to be shushed."

"Fine. I guess I'll just take care of this newfound issue by myself then." Maura stalked down the hallway, and Jane gaped after her. Take care of? Issue? By herself? Jane wasn't sure how long she had been standing there but a sudden deep moan startled her out of her wonderings and she quickly trotted down the hallway after Maura. She stopped in the open doorway and gaped. Just how long had she been standing there?

Maura was completely naked, her clothes neatly folded and laid over the back of her computer chair. Her legs were spread wide and one hand was working furiously between them, the other squeezing at her breasts.

"Wondered how long it would take you," Maura gasped, then threw her head back. Jane stared.

"I... I..."

"Are you just going to stand there and... oh shit... and watch me?"

Jane half shrugged, her jaw still hanging open. "It's... uh. It's pretty tempting."

"You..." Maura gasped and moaned, drawing her head up close to her chest before throwing it back with an exhaled breath, "You did say that you... you liked the idea of... of watching me pleasure myself."

"Yes. I did." Jane stepped closer, listening intently to the wet squelching noises as Maura thrust her fingers in and out of herself rapidly.

"You also... oh fuck..." Maura groaned deeply, her muscles drawing tense in her belly. Jane watched with bated breath, but Maura's body relaxed quickly... too quickly to be an orgasm. "You also said you wanted to have sex at work."

Jane was almost at the foot of the couch now, looking directly down at Maura's writhing, sweaty body. "Yes."

Maura stared up at her with hooded, dark eyes. "So. Make me orgasm. Make me..." her voice lowered a fraction, "make me come, Jane."

"Oh fuck..." Jane fell to her knees, her hands pulling frantically at her jacket even as her lips found Maura's, their tongues tangling wildly together. She barely even noticed as Maura's hands joined the desperate war to get her clothes off, only moaning when finally, _finally_, her skin was bared and her nipples hardened in the cool air of the morgue. "Fuck, Maura, I'm still wearing my pants."

"So take them off."

Jane blinked. "Take them off, of course, I'll fucking take them off..." Maura squealed when Jane stood up, fingers hooked in the waistband of her pants then, without warning, leapt on top of her, knees landing in between Maura's splayed legs and hands on either side of Maura's shoulders. Maura stared up at Jane, chest heaving wildly. "...after I make you orgasm," Jane whispered, and, resting her weight on her right arm, slowly trailed the left one down Maura's abdomen, 'walking' the fingers across tight muscles. Maura shuddered, throwing her head back, her eyes closing.

"Oh God, Jane..."

"Nuh uh." Jane pulled her hand back. "I want to see you. I want you to look at me."

With what seemed what an effort of gargantuan proportions, Maura dragged her eyes open again, staring at Jane with undisguised need. "Okay... okay, just... oh God Jane..." Jane's fingers started trailing down her body again and Maura's eyes fell to half mast before she opened them again, "just please... please, I need you... inside please, please just... I need you inside of me..."

Jane grinned, allowing her fingers to explore a little lower. There was Maura's belly button, and over to the side, a swell of a womanly hip. Back to the middle and... oh. Jane looked down. Curls. "You haven't had time to get your waxing done, have you?"

Maura flushed and her thighs tensed, as though she wanted to bring her knees together to hide the evidence. "No. We've been busy. I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't be..." Jane let her fingers trail through the curly hairs, pulling ever so slightly. She hadn't noticed the pubic hair before, but fuck if she didn't find it sexy as all hell now. "I think it's sexy." She looked up, staring into eyes that relayed their owners self consciousness. "You don't have to be perfect for me, you know. I love you all the time." Maura's brow still had that worried little furrow in it, and Jane quickly reached up to kiss it. "I love you when your hair's a mess and your makeup is smeared, and I love you when you're all made up for the day. I love you in the morning when you can barely string two words together, and I love you when you're rambling on about something super complicated that I can barely follow. I love you when you're sleepy, and I love you when you're perky. I love you all the time, so don't _ever_ apologize to me for just being you."

Maura's eyes had filled with tears. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane leaned in for a kiss when... "I probably _won't_ love it if you stop shaving your armpits though, so, uh... don't stop doing that, okay?" Maura laughed and reached a hand up, threading it through Jane's hair and pulling her head down for a kiss.

"Agreed," she whispered, when they finally pulled apart, and their foreheads rested together as they panted happily. The moment of peace didn't last long though... soon Maura began to squirm. "Jane..." she murmured.

"What?"

Maura gave her a pointed look, and Jane laughed. "Oh. Still feeling uncomfortable?"

"Yes," Maura growled. "You know, considering you were the one who wanted this in the first place..."

"All right, all right. Hold your horses."

Maura frowned. "What horses? What are you ta... OH!" Jane's hand had trailed back down her stomach, tentatively circled her opening for a second before two fingers found their way easily inside. "Fuck. Yes! Oh... oh God..."

Jane grinned, pulling herself up so she could see her fingers sliding easily in and out of Maura's body. "You can call me Jane."

"Shut up J..." Maura trailed off as Jane gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading down her body and staring intently as her fingers moved in and out rapidly, the juices glistening on the light golden hairs. Jane felt her mouth filling with saliva.

"Fuck, Maura..." she groaned, before darting her head forward, taking one long lap from her fingers to the top of Maura's slit. She teased that area for a while before moving her head back down, taking another long lick, this time a little deeper. Maura bucked when Jane's tongue flicked across the distended clit, and Jane pulled back to savour Maura's unique flavour. "You taste delicious, babe."

"Diet... high in... leafy greens... and..." Maura made a keening noise in the back of her throat, "lots of fruits and water... makes up a vaginal secretion that... oh fuck..."

"Maura. Don't try to Googlemouth when I'm eating you out. Okay?"

Maura nodded wildly, hands pawing at her own breasts desperately. "Okay. Okay, just... ohhhh..."

Jane lowered her head again, her fingers pumping in and out, her tongue determinedly tracing out every letter of the alphabet. She got up to G when she paused.

"Jane?"

Jane pulled her fingers out and drew back, sitting on her haunches.

"_Jane_."

"What's one of your fantasies?"

Maura stared at her as though she was insane. "You want to talk about this _now?_"

"I'm curious. You got me to talk about mine, but you never said one of yours."

Maura growled in frustration. "_Jane._"

"Tell me. And I _promise_ I'll make you orgasm in the next 30 seconds. _After_ you answer my question, that is."

Maura glared at her, seemingly weighing up her options. Finally, "I like the idea of having sex in public. Like... on a picnic or something."

Jane grinned. "Naughty. I like it."

"5 seconds down."

Jane grinned. "25 seconds to go." With no further ado, she quickly started fucking Maura again with three thrusting fingers this time, her tongue working its way backwards through the alphabet and, after about 20 seconds, her spare hand reached up and twisted at Maura's nipple painfully. The shriek that exploded out of Maura's mouth and the way she clenched violently around Jane's fingers made her suddenly aware of her own too present arousal, and she clenched her thighs tightly together as Maura's orgasm went on and on, her shriek dying down into a deep ongoing moan as her whole body trembled.

"Fuck, Maura," Jane whispered, as she was finally able to pull back while aftershocks still quaked Maura's body. "Now _that_ was hot."

Maura blinked up at her dazedly, a slow grin curling her lips. "Shut up, Jane."

Jane blinked. "I thought we talked about the whole 'me not liking when I'm told to shush' thing."

"Jane."

"Hmm?"

"Will you _please_ shut up?"

"I... oh."

Jane decided suddenly that she _liked _the idea of shutting up.

"Fuck, Maaaauraaaa..."

Well, almost.

END

_Please review! Love to all! xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I've been saying to people that certain requests will be filled in a certain chapter... I shouldn't say anything like that. Because honestly, I'm just gonna write whatever strikes my fancy at the time. So apologies to those I've made vague promises to... you may have to wait a bit longer for certain scenarios :-P_

_This chapter is a continuation on from the last chapter. Because with me throwing in that whole 'Maura wants sex in public' thing, I kinda set myself up for it. Not that I mind. :-P This is also a prompt from __**Tin Wordsman. **__Features voyeuristic!Maura, totallydoeswhateverMaurawants!Jane and havingsexinpublic!rizzles. Also interrupted!sex because I just felt like throwing it in. Established relationship._

_Also, I used and abused Google translate for this chapter. If my translations are incorrect, yell at it, not me. :-P (though if you could correct me, that would be greatly appreciated)._

_Also, apparently I don't like writing JUST smut scenes. I totally do a whole little story ahead of it. A MINI story, but still. Hopefully you enjoy it. :-P And again, this one is... kinda funny. At least, I hope it is. My apologies if smut is all you are after. :-P_

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Jane? Where are we going?"

"On a picnic."

Maura frowned and glanced at her watch. "It's 8pm."

"Yes." Jane put her hand on her hip and surveyed the room for a second or two before raising a finger in the air, darting over to the drawer and pulling out the corkscrew.

"Traditionally, people go on picnics earlier. Generally speaking, that time is in the day time. When it's light outside."

"Yes. They do. And yes, day time is traditionally also light time. Due to the sun and all." Jane put the corkscrew in her little picnic hamper, looking around the kitchen once more. She headed over to the drawer and started rifling through the contents.

"What?"

"The sun. Bright ball of fire in the sky, maybe you've heard of it." Jane pulled out the bread knife triumphantly, carefully lifting up the corner of the basket just enough so that she could add it without letting Maura see the contents.

"I know what the sun is, Jane," Maura said, exasperatedly but then stopped, glancing at the basket in front of her. With a sidelong look at Jane, who was busy poking through the drawer again, she carefully reached out a hand to lift the lid corner and... "Ow!" She rubbed the spot on her hand that had been swatted lightly with a wooden spoon.

Jane grinned at her. "Don't be a snoop."

Maura rubbed her hand a little bit more, lowering her chin and staring at Jane through her eyelashes.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Stop pouting, I didn't hit it that hard."

"I'm not pouting." Maura stared at the basket longingly.

"Uh huh. And your puppy dog look won't work this time."

Maura grumbled, sighed heavily and slumped forward the tiniest amount. Jane watched her in amusement. _3... 2... 1..._

"But _why_ are we going on a picnic at _night?_"

"Because I'm a cop."

Maura frowned. "That's not a reason."

"And you're the Chief Medical Examiner."

Her frown deepened. "Neither is that."

"Yes, it is. _They_ are. They are very good reasons, and you will see why, soon."

Jane waited.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"No reason."

Silence. Maura was biting her lip and studying the counter intently. The gears whirring in her brain were practically visible, and Jane felt her lips curve up in amusement. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Jane pretended to think for a few seconds. "I wouldn't say that, _and _I don't know why you'd think that."

"Because I _know_ you, maybe?"

Jane laughed and held out her hand. Maura stared at it grumpily for a few seconds before finally grabbing it and allowing Jane to gently tug her into a standing position. "Come on, ye of little faith. I'll show you. And trust me, you will _love _it."

"Somehow I doubt that," Maura grumped, watching as Jane snagged the basket, before proceeding to follow her out the door.

_R&IR&IR&I_

"So... wait, we really _are_ going on a picnic?" Maura had her eyebrow raised incredulously as Jane meticulously spread out the blanket, ensuring no corner was folded under or over to mar its appearance.

Jane raised her head and allowed her jaw to drop. "Maura Dorthea Isles, are you insinuating that you don't trust me?" She held out her hand and Maura took it instantly, using it for balance as she sat down cautiously. "And I _told_ you not to wear high heels."

"These are _wedge_ heels."

"They still have heels. And are high. Therefore, high heels."

Maura huffed. "Well anyway, I _do_ trust you... most of the time."

"Just not tonight." Jane grinned and sat down beside her, immediately lacing their fingers together. They were in a somewhat private nook of the park, encased on three sides by high bushes. Unfortunately, there was also a bright light overhead, presumably to discourage acts like the one Jane had planned. She glared up at the light grumpily. She wondered how angry Maura would get were Jane to 'accidentally' shoot it out. Like, mildly-annoyed angry or you-better-get-used-to-those-fingers-of-yours-missy-cause-you-aint-touching-_me_-again angry.

Probably the latter.

Better not to risk it.

"Well, you have to admit you _have_ been acting suspicious."

"_Moi?_ Never."

"You spoke French!" Maura perked up, a delighted grin lighting up her face. Jane smiled fondly.

"I said 'me' in French. Hardly counts as 'speaking' French."

"I can teach you. Repeat after me: 'Mon nom est Jane et tu suis un detective homicide'."

"'Mon nom est Jane and two swee oon detective homicide.' I know what you said there, 'My name is Jane and I am a homicide detective'." Jane smiled proudly as Maura clapped her hands.

"Yes! What about this one: 'Ma petite amie est magnifique et intelligent'?"

"Um. Wait. My petite Amy is magnificent and intelligent? Who's Amy? Should I be jealous?"

Maura laughed. "No, I wanted you to say 'my girlfriend is magnificent and intelligent'. Actually, I was looking for the word 'amazing' but to my best recollection, the French language has no exact translation for that word. Of course, there is 'incroyable', and that can mean amazing... as well as incredible, unbelievable..."

Jane poked her in the side. "Bit arrogant there, Dr Isles."

Maura giggled, squirming away, but then looked at the basket curiously. "Can I open it now?"

Jane shrugged. "Sure."

Maura grinned wickedly, immediately crawling forward, and gently easing up the lid until...

"It... it's food."

"Yes."

Maura frowned. "But..."

"But what?" Jane lay back comfortably, propping herself up on her elbows. Maura looked between her and the basket several times before finally speaking.

"You wouldn't let me look inside."

"No."

"But... it's just food."

Jane suppressed a grin and tried to look honestly baffled. "What did you _think_ it was, Maura?"

Maura poked her bottom lip out slightly. "I don't know."

Jane leaned her weight on her right arm so she could start running the left one through her hair. Maura watched the hand movements with wide eyes. "What did you _want_ it to be?"

"Um..." Maura seemed to be having trouble gaining control over her thoughts as Jane tipped her head back, exposing her throat. "I... I thought... food."

"You thought food?"

"Yes." Maura nodded emphatically, still staring at Jane's neck. "Food. Picnic food. Since... we're on a picnic. Picnics have food. And we're on a picnic. At night. A night time picnic."

Jane smiled. "You sure about the 'intelligent' thing you said before?"

"Shut up." Maura's gaze now focused somewhere south of Jane's neck, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Jane took a deep breath, watching with amusement as Maura's eyes widened slightly as Jane's breasts moved up and down.

"Right. Well." Jane sat up suddenly, all business, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Maura visibly drooped in disappointment. She grinned inwardly and wondered if this would be easier than she thought. "Maybe we should get this picnic thing happening. Hand me the basket?"

"Okay," Maura said quietly, handing it over and watching as Jane started pulling things out, her bottom lip sticking out in a small pout.

"Oh shoot." Jane stopped, staring at the basket with a frown.

Maura sighed. "What did you forget?"

Jane shook her head. "Nothing. I just realized something though."

"What?"

Jane attempted to look as innocent as possible. "I'm not actually hungry yet."

Maura frowned. "You had lunch at 12 today. You should be starving." She stopped, considering. "Well, not actually starving, because starving signifies that you are close to death. While I'm sure you would be in some discomfort due to your hunger, death would most certainly be at least a couple of weeks away, provided you had access to water. Did you know that...?"

"I ate dinner at 6."

Maura blinked, perturbed by the interruption mid Google rant. "Oh." She opened her mouth, closed it, and frowned. "Why would you eat dinner at 6 and then take me out on a picnic two hours later? You _know_ that food takes 2 to 4 hours to leave the stomach."

Jane grinned. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I..." Maura narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I had something at 6 too... because you texted me, reminding me to eat."

Jane shrugged. "You were at work. I was worried about you. I was being a good girlfriend."

"Hmm." Maura was still glaring suspiciously, and Jane casually lay back again.

"So, we've got all this food... we're on a lovely picnic... and we're not hungry. Maybe we should... oh, I don't know, try to work up an appetite?"

"Jane..." Maura began warningly.

"You don't want to waste this food, do you? Think of the starving children in Africa."

"Wasting it _or_ eating it will not help them."

"Huh." Jane stopped to think about that. "Why couldn't I have thought of saying that when Ma was forcing me to eat Brussels sprouts as a kid?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Jane. What do you want to do to 'work up an appetite' anyway? Go for a run?"

"Nah. You're in high heels."

"Do..." Maura shrugged helplessly, "star jumps then?"

"What, and look like crazed people? No thank you."

"Jane."

Jane smiled. "Maura," she mimicked, imitating the exasperated tone.

"What _do_ you have planned then?"

Jane stayed silent. _5...4...3...2...1..._

"_JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!_"

Jane winced. "Will you _stop_ saying my middle name and for God's sake, _shhh_."

Maura lowered her voice and leaned forward, hissing indignantly. "We are _not_ having sex in a public park."

"Why not?"

Maura flapped her hands. "Someone could see us! A _child_ could see us!"

Jane wrinkled her nose. "What child? They're all in bed. Or they should be. And the park is deserted."

"We could get caught!"

"And again, I mention the fact that the park is deserted."

"Grass... burn?" Maura said, deflating slightly, even as her eyes noticeably darkened.

"Hence the picnic blanket."

Maura looked around, seemingly trying to think of another reason. When she failed: "Why do you want to do this?"

Jane shrugged. "Not my idea."

"What?" Maura gaped. "Well... whose idea _was_ it then? Frankie's? Tommy's?"

"Eww no, and eww no. Don't ever say _that_ again. It was yours. One of your secret fantasies."

Maura stared for a few seconds. "What?! When did I _ever_ say I wanted to have sex in public?"

"When we were having sex in your office."

Maura flushed instantly, biting her lip and lowering her head. "I... I don't recall... saying that..."

"Yeah, well," Jane studied her nails nonchalantly, "you _were_ about 20 seconds away from a brain shattering orgasm, so..."

Maura's eyes drew even darker. "That's not fair then. Hardly admissible."

"We're not in court, Maura. Doesn't matter if it's fair, admissible evidence or not."

Maura bit down on her lip again. Jane watched intently as the white, even teeth chewed nervously at the already swollen lip, and, despite herself, sat up and pressed her hands to the ground, lifting herself up on hands and knees. Maura watched her with wide eyes as she slowly, ever so slowly approached.

"Tell me you don't want this."

"I... I..." Maura's breaths were coming in short, staccato gasps as she stared at Jane hungrily. "I..." she stopped, shaking her head. "What if we get caught?"

"I have a blanket to cover us. No one will be able to see anything." Jane moved a little bit closer.

"You... you know I have trouble... being quiet... with you..."

"Just with me?" Jane asked.

"P... particularly with you, y-yes. More so than with... any other p-partner..."

Jane grinned. "Well... the park is deserted. There are no houses nearby. I think it will be okay." She was only inches away now, and she could feel Maura's breath dancing along her face.

"I... I..."

"Maura?"

Maura stared at her desperately. "Yes?"

"Shut up." With that, Jane surged forward the last couple of inches, pressing her lips against Maura's with reckless abandon. Within seconds, Maura had her hands tangled in Jane's hair, forcing Jane up onto her knees and then she was falling backwards onto the blanket, staring up at Maura who was straddling her within seconds. "Maura..."

"Shut up Jane." Maura leaned forward and began pressing kisses down Jane's neck, her lips, tongue and teeth leaving a blazing trail in their way.

"Maura... don't... don't leave marks..."

She pulled back just enough to reply. "You left marks on me."

"No one... no one knew they were from _me_ though..."

"Yes, they did." Maura started pulling at Jane's shirt, untucking it quickly and immediately thrusting her hands underneath, her hands finding bra covered breasts within seconds.

"They..." Jane groaned when Maura tweaked the nipples through the lacy material. "They did? I... _fuck_, Maura, I'm beginning to suspect you're a tits woman..."

"What gave you that idea?" She pushed Jane's shirt up until it was bunched under her armpits, then yanked harshly at the bra until one of Jane's breasts popped free. Instantly, her head was down, her tongue laving the nipple, sucking and biting it alternatively. Jane moaned again, her back arching.

"Fuck, Maura, this was supposed to be for you..."

"What, so I can't have a little bit of fun?" She adjusted her position so that one knee was between Jane's splayed legs. She moved it up until it was pressed against wet heat, apparent even through the material of Maura's skirt, Jane's pant leg and Jane's panties.

Jane bucked desperately, trying to get closer to that maddening friction that was so, so good but not quite enough. "_Oh shit..._ you can... you can have fun... if you like..."

"I intend to." Maura pulled at the bra again until Jane's other breast came free of its material constraints, beginning to focus her attentions on that one with her mouth, even while her other hand played with the other nipple. Jane whined desperately, her hands threading through Maura's hair, trying to get just a little bit closer, pressing herself up against Maura's thigh at the same time.

"Fuck, _Maura..."_

"And I thought _I_ was loud."

"Shut _up_!" Jane dragged Maura's head towards her, sucking her lower lip into her own mouth and chewing on it lightly before beginning to explore Maura's mouth with her tongue. While one hand was still tangled in the golden locks, the other ventured down, clenching at Maura's ass and gradually pulling her skirt up.

"Jane..." Maura pulled back with a gasp, hand coming down to pull her skirt back down, looking around self-consciously.

"In the basket."

"What?"

"The blanket. In the basket."

"I... oh." Maura crawled over to it and peeked inside. Jane, meanwhile, quickly unclipped her bra and pulled her arms out of the straps, pulling the whole thing out of one sleeve. Maura turned back around, blanket in hand, saw the bra on the ground and raised an eyebrow.

Jane shrugged. "It was getting in the way."

"Do you hear me complaining?" Maura crawled forward again, lifting a leg to straddle Jane again when Jane suddenly flipped them both over, the move made somewhat easier by the fact that Maura was off balance. "What..."

Jane grinned. "This is for you, remember?"

"You don't want an orgasm?"

Jane laughed out loud, amazed by the way Maura could still manage to look so innocent with mussed up hair, darkened eyes, swollen lips and a flushed face. "Of course I do. I just want to give you one first. Now, where's that... ha." Jane picked up the blanket and with quick movements, threw it over both their bodies. It was only thin, so it wouldn't actually _hide_ what they were doing, but at least it would cover their partial nudity were someone to catch them.

Jane shuddered at the thought. Fuck. Maybe Maura was onto something with this whole 'sex in public' thing. It had an element of danger to it that Jane couldn't deny was quite a turn on. Just like having sex at work, she supposed.

"Jane."

Jane looked at Maura, pulled out of her musings. "Yes?"

"Are you _ever_ going to fuck me, or are you just going to stare into space all night?"

Jane grinned. "Hmm, are those my only options?"

"_Jane._"

"All right, all right. Miss Bossy." She lowered herself enough to press her lips to Maura's once more, this one a slow, passionate kiss that made Maura moan deep in the back of her throat. "You know, I was just thinking about this."

"About what?" Maura looked up, eyes slightly out of focus. She squirmed slightly beneath Jane's body.

"About... having sex in public. About getting caught." Maura bit her lip. "About... someone, maybe... watching us..." Maura's hips bucked almost imperceptibly. "About how no one would ever, _ever_ suspect that the Chief Medical Examiner gets off at the thought of being caught..." Maura groaned deeply, cutting herself off abruptly. "About how _aroused_ she gets at the thought of having sex where _anyone_ could catch us, could..." Jane felt the rest of her words get swallowed when Maura desperately pulled her down into another kiss, this one brutal and messy. Tongues lashed wildly together and spit was exchanged freely. Jane was also pretty sure she could taste the faint coppery tang of blood – hers or Maura's, she wasn't sure – but she didn't care, simply propped herself up on one hand and used the other one to pull up Maura's skirt harshly. Her fingers searched for the panties that would need to be pulled aside, but... "You're not wearing underwear."

Maura gasped wildly, her chest heaving. "No."

Jane allowed her fingers to dance over wet thighs and short curls. "Why?"

Maura stared up at her. "You don't keep secrets as well as you'd like to think you do."

Jane blinked. "What?"

Maura sighed in frustration. "I knew your intentions in having a picnic."

Jane pulled herself backwards, mouth agape. "_How_?"

"Your left eyebrow twitched when telling me your plans. That usually signifies that you are either hiding something or lying. You also..."

Jane groaned, cutting Maura off. "That is _so_ not fair."

"All's fair in love and war."

"I'll show you what's fair..." Jane muttered and her fingers, which had gone lax and settled on Maura's thigh during their brief conversation, now began their journey back to where they most wanted to be.

Maura sighed, spreading her legs a little bit wider beneath Jane's body. "Yesss..." she hissed softly, as Jane traced familiar folds with a knowing touch.

"God Maura, you're so wet..."

"It's a typical... body reaction... to arousing stimuli. The vagina... prepares itself for intercourse..." she stopped, gasping as Jane delved a little bit deeper, finger tracing around Maura's swollen clit, "fuck... prepares itself by producing a lubricant... which eases the passage... of the penis..."

Jane sighed and sat back, pulling her hand out from under Maura's skirt. Maura sat up, looking annoyed.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Why are you _talking?_" Jane countered.

"I'm simply telling you about the amazing things the body does."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I know. I've known since I was like 13, and found a dirty magazine of my father's stuffed under some stuff in the garage. Figured out then that hey, when I'm horny, I get wet!"

"You were masturbating when you were 13?"

"No. Just... exploring. Didn't start, you know, _that..._ till I was nearly 15. Why are we talking about this?"

Maura blinked. "I don't know."

"Hmm." Jane pretended to think for a minute. "Guess I'll just have to _force_ you to shut up."

Maura opened her mouth to protest but got cut off when her lips were instantly covered with Jane's, Jane's fingers unceremoniously back under her skirt (though 'under' might be inaccurate, seeing as how the skirt was up around her waist now), delving into wet folds without finesse. "Fuuuck..." she whimpered, when Jane finally pulled back, trailing blazing kisses down her neck. "Jaaane..."

"Shut up, Maura, we're in public..."

"Oh God..." Maura moaned even louder at the thought, her back arching as finally, _finally_ Jane's fingers found their home inside of her. "Yesss, Jaaane..."

"What, Maura?"

Maura opened her eyes, only just realizing that she had closed them, and looked at Jane. She shifted her hand from Jane's shoulder to her arm, feeling the muscles tensing as her fingers pumped steadily in and out, a wet kind of sloshing noise from Maura's arousal audible in the quiet night. "I... oh God... don't stop..."

Jane bit her lip, concentrating hard, her fingers twisting inside of Maura, until... "Oh FUCK... yes... God, Jane, right there... right... there..." She bucked desperately, her hips pushing wildly against Jane's hand. Part of her was worried that she'd hurt Jane, but she knew she could never... _would _never... and that part of her kept her wildly thrusting.

"Are you close? Maura? Are you close?" Jane rasped in her ear, arousal making her voice even deeper than usual.

"I... I... nearly..."

"What do you need? Tell me what you need..."

"I..." Maura panted frantically, her hands grabbing up huge handfuls of the picnic blanket and twisting them harshly, "your mouth. Oh God, Jane, please, I need your mouth on me..."

Jane smiled wickedly, pressing one sweet kiss to Maura's cheek before starting to lower herself down Maura's body, flicking the blanket over her head as she moved. "Your wish is my command," Maura heard a muffled voice say from beneath the thin covering, before a hot, wet vacuum sealed itself over her clit and her eyes slammed shut, her back bowing under the extreme pleasure.

"Fuck... yes... Jane... I..." Jane's tongue came out and began lapping at her clit, then she was sucking again, and the alternating, overwhelming experiences were enough. Maura's back bowed and she slammed her hands down on the ground, her eyes squeezing shut. The big ball of tension inside of her felt like it was ready to burst, and, with one hand suddenly inexplicably tangled in dark locks, Maura pressed Jane's head even closer to her centre and screamed, cutting herself off mid way because she remembered that she was outside but the pleasure was too much, too much, and she was biting down on her fist and trying to remember how to breathe, trying to remember a time when pleasure wasn't the only thing she knew, trying to remember _everything_ but not wanting to let go... but then, slowly, she _could _breathe. And she could think and she looked at her hand and saw deep teeth indentations but luckily no blood, and her body was still thrumming, short little aftershocks making her tremble and gasp, her whole body shaking in beautiful tremors as she tried to remember how to make her limbs work again.

"So. That looked like it was good." Jane had appeared from under the blanket, her dark eyes almost black with desire, and sparkling with amusement. She slowly eased her fingers out and Maura gasped as another wave of pleasure washed over her, her insides clenching on nothing now.

"Yes," she gasped finally, when her body had stopped trembling. "Yes. Very good. Very... _very_ good."

Jane crawled up her body and lay beside her, head resting on one shoulder and one arm wrapped around Maura's waist, waiting for her to recover. Both women stared at the clear night sky. The clear night sky and... was that the light from a flashlight?

"Fuck," Jane groaned, quickly sitting up to pull the blanket straight, ensuring it was covering every part of Maura. She also wiped her face, just in case.

"Well well well, what do we have... _Jane?_"

Jane gaped. "Are you kidding m... Frankie! What are you doing here?"

"Working!" Frankie cleared his throat, and Maura noted with amusement that he seemed to be having a hard time deciding where to look. "Do I... uh... need to ask what you're doing?"

"Having a picnic?" Jane asked, turning her head and looking at Maura with an insanely hopeful look on her face. Despite her exhaustion, Maura felt an insane urge to giggle almost overtake her.

"Uh huh. Have you told Ma that you're having 'picnics' with Maura?"

Jane's jaw dropped open. "What... what..."

"Hey, none of my business. But you might want to tell her soon before another cop does."

Jane glowered. "What, are you gonna write me up?"

"No. But everyone knows you're... you know. So you might as well be the one to confess." He paused, staring off to the right with a horrified expression. Jane followed his gaze, saw her bra, and snatched it up with a groan, shoving it under the blanket. "Look, I... I'm just gonna go. But you two... you need to go home. And..." his gaze was now somewhere north of Jane's head, "and don't... you know... in public. Again. Please." He turned jerkily, then shouted over his shoulder, "or if you do, _please_ do it on a night when I don't have to patrol the parks!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "GO AWAY, FRANKIE."

"Gladly!"

Jane waited till she heard him clomping away in his boots, before turning to Maura. She had her fist in her mouth, but for a whole different reason this time... this time was to stifle laughter.

"Oh shut up." Jane pouted, shifting uncomfortably. "And I didn't even get to come."

"I'll make you come."

Jane perked up. "You will?"

"Yes. At home."

Jane deflated. "But..."

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Maura said, slowly standing up on shaky legs and smoothing her skirt down as best she could. "Plus, I heard Frankie say earlier today that he's on duty till 11pm tonight. It's only... 9:15pm now. Do you really want him to find us ag...?"

Jane fell to her knees and started packing up the contents of the basket as quick as possible. "Last one home is a rotten egg!"

Maura laughed.

END

_Meh. Maybe not my best, but I've been feeling kinda crappy this weekend. Take a moment to review pretty pretty please! :-P haha Love to all xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Isn't it funny how you can be like 'I have no idea what to write' and then you say, 'well, I'll just write one sentence at least', and then the rest just flows effortlessly? I will never get over that part of writing. Love it._

_Anyway. This is a prompt from __**ScullyBones**__, who wanted a scene similar to that in Runaway Bride, where Maura's friends and family are making fun of her, she pretends it doesn't hurt even though it does, and Jane stands up and tells them just how amazing Maura is. And then, of course, Maura shows her how very grateful she is for the kind words. :-P Hopefully I did this prompt justice! This sex scene is not all that graphic or lengthy, at least not compared to other chapters... I felt to write more than what I did would take away the vibe from the whole story. but hopefully you all enjoy anyway._

_Fair warning, Maura's family and friends are not very nice in this story._

_This is set back in season 2, where Jane and Maura are already good friends, but their friendship is still blossoming. First time._

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Thank you for coming."

Jane wrinkled her nose as a waiter approached with some more fancy finger foods. She was pretty sure that whatever the hell that the 'food' was, it was illegal to serve in 39 states. "It's fine, Maura, but... I don't wanna be rude..."

Maura laughed. "Yes, you do, you always do. It's refreshing."

Jane raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting for now. "_But_... what is with all the appetisers?" As she spoke, another small man in a penguin suit approached, holding the tray loftily over his head, making a beeline for the two of them. Jane flicked her fingers at him, and he paused. When her eyebrows knitted together dangerously, he quickly made himself scarce. "_And_ all the teeny tiny waiters?"

Maura frowned, picking up a card on the nearest table. "It's a catering company. The Small Penguins."

"The... the small..." Jane gawked, before snatching the card out of Maura's hand. "The Small Penguins. I'll be damned." She threw the card back onto the table casually. Maura reached over and quickly straightened it until it was in its original position. "So they actually have a catering company where they only hire short men... incredible."

"And women," Maura corrected, watching as a petite woman began to approach, tray in hand, and then hastened away with a look of trepidation on her face. Maura glanced at Jane curiously, but her face was a mask of innocence. Maura hummed. Jane's face softened into a chastened grin.

"Sorry. I just... it looked like that salmon was about to get up and walk off the plate!"

"It was sliced. And diced. Hardly able to walk."

"Still. It was raw."

"It's quite delicious."

Jane wrinkled her nose, watching as said salmon appetiser seemed to magically appear in Maura's hand, the aforementioned woman taking a dainty bite and moaning softly in appreciation. "Uh huh." She stared at Maura's lips for barely a second before looking around. The band in the corner of the large backyard was playing some kind of classical music, and there were fancily dressed men and women standing around in small groups, conversing quietly. "I gotta tell ya, Maura, your parents sure do know how to throw a birthday bash. I mean, God... this party is really rocking. Maybe we should tell everyone to keep it down in case the cops get called."

Maura glanced around too, a slight flush colouring her cheeks. "It's... this is what my parents have always done on my birthday."

"Hire waiters and encourage snooty people to come over and barely talk to each other?"

Maura laughed: a sudden bright giggle that caused almost everyone to turn and stare reproachfully. "Jane! Stop!"

"What?" Jane leaned against a pole, smiling at Maura fondly. "You can't deny that these are snootiest snoots that ever snooted."

Maura covered her mouth with her hand, laughter still bubbling out. "I don't even want to approach the grammatical accuracy of that sentence."

"But you didn't deny it. Ah!" Jane suddenly stood up straight as a waiter attempted to squeeze past them. He barely flinched, and even managed to smile bravely as she plucked a small, fancy sandwich triangle off his tray, then another, before shooing him away. "Finally, some real food!" The man scurried away with what seemed to be relief in his eyes, and Jane casually shoved a whole triangle into her mouth. Maura raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" Jane asked, around her mouthful. "Wha di' I oo?"

"You're scaring the waiters!"

Jane shrugged, chewing and swallowing with some difficulty. "Nah. Not me. Must be freaked out by the cop thing."

"You're... not wearing your badge. Or your gun. How would he know if you're a cop?"

Jane snagged a bottle of mineral water off a nearby table. "I dunno. My aura?" She twisted the cap off and took several large swallows before pulling the bottle back and looking at it thoughtfully. "You know, considering your mother did that whole big display about water bottles at her installation, isn't it kind of hypocritical that she has provided bottled water for your birthday celebrations?"

"I... I suppose it..." Maura started, then stopped, frowning at the bottled water display.

"Ha! See! Snootiest snoots that ever snooted."

Maura laughed despite herself. "Again, not even..."

"Going to touch the grammatical accuracy, blah blah blah. Still. You can't deny it's interesting."

"_And_ hypocritical," Maura acquiesced with a sigh.

"Yeah. That too." A silence fell between the two, not uncomfortable per say, but still charged with an odd tension. Jane had been noticing it more and more lately. It wasn't bad... nowhere near bad, in fact, but it was odd. "So, uh..." she finally said, just to break the silence. Maura's large hazel eyes turned up to hers expectantly, and Jane found herself suddenly needing to swallow a mouthful of saliva. "When's... you know. All the speeches and stuff that you were talking about earlier?"

Maura suddenly looked uneasy. "Oh. Oh... that will be... soon."

Jane took a bite of her remaining sandwich triangle, chewing it thoughtfully as she studied Maura's face. "So... what, everyone just gets up and says happy birthday and stuff?"

Maura took a deep breath. "Yes. My father also... also tells stories. Of me as a child."

"Right. What, like when you ran around naked and stuff?"

Maura avoided her eyes. "Similar."

Jane popped the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, barely paying attention to the taste as she continued to watch Maura curiously. "Did I ever tell you about the time my mother made a video of all my embarrassing moments as a child?"

Maura smiled, her eyes finally connecting with Jane's again. "She did?"

"Yup. Played it at my 21st and everything."

Maura laughed. "I didn't know parents actually _did_ that!"

"Yeah, well, that's my Ma for ya," Jane grumbled, watching happily as Maura laughed again, her eyes crinkling in the corners the way they did when something really amused her. "It's not funny, Maura, she had videos of me pooping in the potty for the first time and _picking the poop up to show her!_ Then of course, there was the time when Frankie and I were having a farting contest in the bath and one of us... you know. Still not sure who that was."

Maura was laughing so hard she was finding it difficult to breathe. "Were all of the videos related to faeces?"

"No." Jane shook her head. "There was also a video of me finally figuring out how to work a hula hoop and demonstrating my newfound abilities... butt naked. The time I found Pa's condoms and thought they were balloons, so I tried blowing them up. Oh, and the time I was in a school play and completely forgot everything I had to do, so I tripped over and made half the stage decorations fall down too. And then I felt like an idiot, so I just stood up and starting singing Star Spangled Banner."

Maura had her hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully attempting to muffle her laughter. "What else?"

"I don't know. I finally managed to get the damn thing turned off and then I confiscated the tape."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah. In a drawer in my bedr..." Jane stopped abruptly. "No, Maura. _No._ You are _not_ allowed to see it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Maura said innocently, and Jane glared.

_"__No_, Mau..." she trailed off when Maura's father stood up and strutted over to the band, taking hold of one of their microphones.

"Hello, my dear friends and family. Thank you all so much for coming today. Constance and I are so grateful that you take the time out of your busy schedules each year like this, and it is always a delight to catch up with you all. Now, if you will all take your seats, it is time for the speeches."

"Nice of him to mention _you_, seeing as how it's _your_ birthday celebration and all..." Jane muttered, only to be shushed quickly. Maura led them both over to the tables, and pulled her chair out, gesturing at Jane to do the same. Jane mimicked the movement and sat down, her back slumping in pre-empted boredom. It was guaranteed that these speeches would be completely different to anything Angela might have come up with for Jane. _Probably,_ she mused,_it will just be Maura's parents bragging about how incredibly brilliant and intelligent their daughter is. Not,_ she added, with a sidelong glance to the beautiful woman next to her, _that I blame them at all for wanting to brag._

Desmond Isles waited until everyone was seated before speaking again. "Thank you, once more, for attending tonight's little gathering. As you may be aware, my daughter, Maura Isles, is the reason for..."

"_May_ be aware?" Jane hissed, turning to face Maura, who simply pursed her lips and waved for Jane to turn back around, which she begrudgingly did.

"... and she is turning 35. Maura, my dear, stand up, let everyone see you."

Maura stood up gracefully, nodding her head in gratitude to the polite smattering of applause. Jane frowned slightly. If this was her family, there would be hooting and hollering, yells of happy birthday... here, it was barely acknowledged, as though if the time passing was noted with extreme enthusiasm, it would hasten its pace, thereby aging all with greater speed and less grace.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Desmond beamed proudly, and Jane felt herself smiling too. At least, even if the birthday was not going to be celebrated exuberantly, his pride was obvious. He began speaking again and Jane instantly straightened up, listening intently. "You know, there are many times when I have been exceptionally grateful of Maura's natural beauty. She was, after all, a bit of a strange child."

Jane's smile dropped off her face instantly, and she felt her jaw sag as she stared in shock.

"Well, I suppose she has grown into a bit of a strange woman too... after all, she is The Queen of the Dead!"

Jane shook her head in disbelief. Surely this wasn't happening? She turned her head slightly. Maura was staring up at her father, her lips turned up at the corners slightly, but Jane could see faint red dots appearing just above her upper lip: a sure sign that she was upset.

"When Maura was seven, we found that we had a bit of a rodent issue in our basement. I hired a pest control company, and they set out traps and bait, with the promise that they would be back to check and get rid of the dead vermin. Before they were scheduled to come back, I found Maura downstairs, poking at a rat's dead body."

The crowd began to chuckle. Jane looked at Maura, who shook her head minutely: a warning for Jane to stay quiet.

"The next day, I found most of the traps in the bin, the bait too. Maura claimed that the rat she had found had died an extremely painful death... she didn't want the other creatures to face the same fate! Needless to say," he smiled indulgently, "she was punished and the traps were set out once more."

The crowd laughed again, and Jane gave up completely at looking at Desmond; instead choosing to focus her attention solely on Maura.

"Maura... she was a bit of a loner. She didn't have a friend until she was 11 years old..." Jane frowned. Maura had had a friend at 11? "We were ecstatic... kept inviting this elusive friend over for dinner, for the weekend... but Maura kept claiming that she was unable to attend. We didn't find out until about 6 months later, that Kendra _didn't exist._ Maura simply made her up! She was not _e_lusive, but _ill_usive!"

The crowd laughed and Jane reached out instinctively, taking Maura's hand in her own. It shook within her grasp, so Jane tightened her grip, pressing her other hand over the top. Maura's lip trembled slightly as she widened her fake smile.

"Needless to say, when Maura began talking about a 'Jane' that she worked with, we thought she was making her up as well. Especially when she seemed reluctant to meet us for a while!"

Jane winced. She wished she hadn't turned down Maura's previous offers to visit her family now.

"But, never mind, we did eventually get to meet her. At first, I did have to wonder," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "if perhaps Maura had _paid_ this young woman to pretend to be this 'Detective Jane Rizzoli', but I looked her up via the internet, and found she was as real as can be, amazingly enough!"

Jane felt herself trembling too, the same as Maura, but hers was not in sadness and humiliation. She was angry. She looked around, and saw that everyone was smiling. No one looked embarrassed or angry on Maura's behalf. She was simply a joke to them all. Jane's blood felt like it was literally boiling beneath the surface of her skin.

"Of course, we were absolutely delighted. Our daughter finally had a friend! Of course," he laughed indulgently once more, "it took her more than three decades, but better late than never, am I right?"

The crowd laughed again, and Jane leaned closer to Maura, intent on whispering something comforting in her ear, when...

"But oh, where are my manners? I simply must introduce my daughter's friend properly. Jane? Jane, would you come up here please?"

Maura's eyes widened and she started shaking her head, mouthing the word 'no' frantically, but Jane simply squeezed her hand and stood up, nodding to the polite applause as she approached the microphone and the despicable man standing behind it.

"Jane, would you care to say a few words? I'm sure you've got a few little stories about our Maura that you can share too, after all!"

Jane breathed in and out deeply a few times. "Yes. Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She stared down into the crowd, and saw Maura looking up at her, her face a mask of worry, fear and embarrassment. But... Jane could also see trust. And love. And even more fear that, perhaps, Jane was just like all the rest. Perhaps she would make fun of Maura too. And Maura would lose her only safe harbour in the storm of her life. Jane set her jaw resolutely. "Firstly, I would like to say happy birthday to Maura."

"Happy birthday!" the crowd echoed in unison, raising their glasses, silly grins still plastered on their faces.

"Yes. Happy birthday. See," Jane turned to Desmond, "I thought that was a fitting way to start my little speech, as you have been standing up here for a good ten minutes and _still_ not said those two little words."

Desmond's smile faltered momentarily, but he quickly recovered and raised his glass. "My apologies," he said, his voice much quieter without the amplification of the microphone. "Happy birthday, my dearly beloved girl."

"Hmm," Jane murmured, turning back to the crowd. "See, I have trouble believing the 'dearly beloved' part. Seems to me that if you _loved_ her, you would not _humiliate_ her. But," she quickly continued, when it seemed like Desmond was going to interrupt, "I digress. Stories about Maura, is that what you'd like?" The crowd murmured and laughed. Jane watched as several heads bobbed enthusiastically. "I think I can do that."

Maura's head had bowed down when the group had wished her happy birthday, but she raised it again with Jane's short promise. Jane could clearly see the fear and... was that hope?...in her eyes.

"Hmm, let's see... there are so many stories to tell, you see. So many..." she trailed off, pausing to gather her thoughts. "Maura and I... we see the very worst of people. We see the anger, the greed, the jealousy... every negative emotion that plagues the human race, that is what we deal with on a daily basis. It's enough to make even the toughest cop hardened and unemotional. But Maura... Maura is different. Maura has always _been_ different."

The group murmured in anticipation of a juicy story. Jane let them marinate in the suspense for a while.

"See, Maura is... sweet. She has this incredible ability to see the best in people. When... when we became friends..." Jane paused, gathering herself, "it was because I was getting targeted by a serial killer. I mean, we'd known each other for a while before then but... well, one night, I just showed up at her door. I was scared... terrified, really, but she didn't ask me any questions. Just opened her home to me, and, when I told her that I was scared, she stayed with me all night, holding my hand. Even told me that Bass, her pet turtle, would protect me."

Jane looked down at Maura expectantly, but Maura's gaze was focused on her hands. The expected correction came from Desmond, who quickly backed away when faced with Jane's glare.

"Um. There was a siege at Headquarters a while back. Frankie... my brother... he got shot, and while his Kevlar vest protected him from actually, you know, having the bullet go through him, he was still in a bad way. He..." Jane stopped, gulping as she remembered the way Frankie had gasped helplessly for breath on the morgue table, "he was so close. So close to dying, and, even though Maura was absolutely terrified, she saved his life. Because that's the person she is... brave. So unbelievably brave."

The crowd had grown uncomfortably quiet, and Jane could hear several people clearing their throats awkwardly, or shifting on their chairs. She forged ahead anyway.

"There was this other time, where an old partner of mine... his wife came in, because their daughter had been kidnapped. And Maura... Maura worked tirelessly that whole night, just..." Jane swallowed, feeling uncalled for tears building up behind her eyes, "just trying to get her home. To get her home to her family. And when we found another young girls body... the amount of _care_ and _compassion_ shown to both that child and her father was beyond comprehension. And, by the way, we managed to find my partner's daughter. Thanks to Maura."

The crowd was completely silent now. Maura had still not looked up.

"And then, another time," Jane's voice was growing hysterical with rage, but she couldn't bring herself to care, "Maura and I were having a clay bath when this young pregnant woman got brought in. She had just been stabbed, and she died, but Maura managed to _save the baby_. And she visited him in the hospital and became a 'kangaroo volunteer', just so that baby wouldn't be alone. Just so he would know that he was loved, until we could find his parents. Which we did. Thanks to her."

Maura stood up and, with a quick glance at Jane, walked rapidly out of the room. Jane stared after her, trying to comprehend her facial expression.

"See... Maura is amazing," she finally said, quietly. "And, you know what, you may think she's weird, and I think so too sometimes, but I also think that she is the most amazing person in this world. She... she loves freely, and easily, and her smile just lights up a room. I have a million stories to tell you, and every single one of them is yet another showcasing of what a truly incredible woman she is, but I won't tell them tonight because some of you won't listen. Some of you won't understand, but mostly, because I just need to go find her." Jane made as though to step off the stage, but had a sudden thought. "And, Mr Isles, I want you to think about those stories you told tonight. The story about the rat? It tells me that even back then, Maura didn't want anyone or anything to suffer, if she could help it. The story about the friend at age 11? Tells me that she was so desperate for your approval, she would do _anything_ to make you proud and happy." Jane stepped back from the microphone, cupping Desmond's elbow with her palm. He looked at her wide eyed. "You are _so lucky_," Jane whispered forcefully, "to have Maura in your life. Do me a favour. Don't screw it up."

Desmond's mouth opened and closed a few times, before he finally swallowed harshly and began to speak. "Jane, I..."

"Detective."

He straightened up slightly, stung, but continued, "Detective... I am sorry if you have misconstrued our intentions here..."

"I didn't misconstrue anything. You upset Maura. You have probably upset her every year for a long time, but I haven't been here to see it. Well, I'm here now. And it's not going to happen again."

Desmond's jaw tightened defensively. "I have to say that..."

"See," Jane interrupted forcefully, "I _don't_ take Maura for granted. And I will protect her. No matter what, and I don't care who it is I have to protect her from either, be it enemy... or family." With that, she jumped off the stage gracefully, following the path that Maura had taken, only pausing briefly when Desmond called out once more.

"I do love her, you know."

Jane stopped, staring down at the ground, mindful of the many eyes on her back. "Then I suggest you begin proving it."

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Maura? Hey, Maura? Are you here?"

A slight sniffle was Jane's only reply, and she immediately saw the source: the back of a tousled honey blonde head clearly visible over the edge of the couch. She leaned over the side.

"Hey."

Maura sniffled again. "Hi."

Jane sighed. Maura's face was a mess of blotchy red patches... she had obviously been crying for a while before Jane had managed to track her down. "I looked for you everywhere. I didn't think you'd come... here."

Maura wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Jane wrinkled her nose at the uncharacteristic gesture, offering a tissue. "It smells like you here."

"Well," Jane propelled herself over the back of the lounge, landing with an 'oof!' next to Maura, "I suppose that's not surprising, seeing as how it's my apartment."

Maura blew her nose loudly. "Where else did you look?"

"Work, your house..."

"Clearly not everywhere then."

"Hey, I also looked in the Dirty Robber!"

"Why would I go to the Robber when I'm upset?"

Jane shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I didn't think it through properly. But I still found you."

"You would have found me eventually. You would have had to come home at some point." Maura started pulling apart the tissue in her hands. Jane handed over a cup for her to place the little bits of torn tissue in.

"I dunno, I seriously considered crashing at your place tonight if I hadn't been able to find you."

"Why?"

Jane shrugged again. "It smells like you," she replied simply, repeating Maura's earlier sentiment, and she watched as Maura's lips curved up in a gentle smile. There was a comfortable silence for a while, Jane occasionally offering another tissue when the current one was torn to shreds or Maura sniffled a little too frequently.

"Thank you."

"For what, the tissues? No need to thank me. Just buy me a new box. Those fancy ones you always get, they'd be good."

Maura laughed softly before growing serious again. "No... I mean, for tonight. For telling those stories."

"It's okay."

"And..." Maura paused briefly before forging ahead, "For what you said after. About... you know, me being amazing."

"You were still there?"

"I was."

"Well, then..." Jane floundered agitatedly, "why couldn't I find you afterwards?"

"Because," Maura smiled gently, "You instantly rushed out to look for me without looking in the immediate vicinity first. Not very good detective skills, really."

Jane huffed. "Well, I guess I forget them when it comes to you. I... I meant what I said, you know. Every word."

"I know," Maura replied quietly, and, when Jane lifted her arm to put it along the back of the couch, she comfortably leaned in, curling her legs up and cuddling into Jane's side. Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders, squeezing tightly, and, when Maura's other hand appeared in her lap, palm up, Jane's hand joined it, their fingers entwining. "Kendra..." Maura finally said softly.

"My name is Jane."

"Shut up," Maura laughed, swatting Jane gently with her free hand. "No, Kendra, my friend when I was 11..."

"You don't have to talk about this, you know," Jane whispered. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like for Maura, feeling the need to make up a friend just to keep her family happy.

"I know. But I want to."

"Okay." Jane rubbed her thumb over the back of Maura's hand soothingly.

"She was... everything I had ever hoped for in a friend. She didn't find me weird, she didn't laugh at me... she just loved me for me. She was... I _thought_ she was... the perfect friend. She just didn't exist. And, even though she had never existed in the first place, it was so hard saying goodbye to her."

"I'm sure you have some random obscure facts in that big brain about how imaginary friends are a normal stage of development."

"Yes," Maura nodded. "I do. But... facts don't equate _feelings_. And... when she had to... had to go... I mourned for her. I grieved for her loss in my life. She may have been imaginary, but she made my life better. And... as the years passed, and no other real life Kendra's entered my life, I thought that maybe she would be the only one. The only best friend I would ever have. And then..."

Jane tightened her grip on Maura's shoulders. "And then I came along."

"Yes," Maura agreed. "And you were nothing like Kendra. You were sarcastic, and abrasive, and you _did_ laugh at me..." Jane winced, "but you also protected me. You loved me. You accepted my peculiarities and encouraged them in your own way, and you never tried to make me become someone else."

"Hey," Jane shrugged uncomfortably, "you have to deal with my family. A few random Google rants are a small price to pay in exchange."

"And I realized..." Maura continued, after a brief smile at Jane's response, "that maybe Kendra wasn't the perfect friend. That maybe, the perfect friend... was you. _Because_ of your imperfections."

Jane smiled. "This is kind of playing out like a really cheesy romance movie."

"I love cheesy romance movies."

"Of course you do." Jane rolled her eyes. She absently started playing with Maura's hair, staring into hazel orbs. Maura's eyes still glittered with unshed tears. "You're my best friend, Maura. I... I can't imagine my life without you. What your father was saying tonight... I just couldn't stand to listen to it."

Maura's gaze dropped to their hands. "I love you Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

"Do you?" Maura's eyes turned questioningly upwards once more, and Jane found herself drowning in the depths.

"You know I do," she finally whispered, her gaze darting down to plump red lips. "I... I'm sorry. You know, if I embarrassed you tonight, I..."

Maura surged forward suddenly, their lips colliding softly, rendering Jane mute. She felt Maura's lips moving questioningly across her own, and finally began to respond, her eyelids falling shut as she tried to comprehend the myriad of emotions whirling through her. She gave up on trying to understand pretty quickly though, simply choosing to feel instead.

When Maura pulled back... "I'm not angry."

Jane smacked her lips together a few times, mourning the loss of Maura's kiss. "I gathered." Finally, she opened her eyes, meeting Maura's amused, if slightly terrified gaze. "You're... you're not doing this because you're upset?"

Maura pulled back, seriously considering the question. "No. I've... I've been attracted to you for a long time. Perhaps tonight's events have expedited the natural progression of our relationship, but..."

"But..." Jane picked up, smiling gently, "you believe that we were always destined to 'hook up'?"

"I'm not sure I believe in destiny..."

"Yeah? Well... I think I do."

"You _think_ you do?"

"I love you Maura."

Maura sighed. "Kiss me then."

"Gladly."

_R&IR&IR&I_

"Do... do you know what you're doing?"

"Not at all," Jane laughed, nuzzling Maura's neck, before pulling back to look at her. "I've never had sex with a woman before. But I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Maura stared up at Jane trustingly, and Jane allowed her gaze to wander over Maura's body. She was currently straddling Maura's naked hips, so she pressed forward and allowed her hands to cover lace covered breasts. "Jane..." Maura whispered, her own hands coming up to finger Jane's nipples. Jane arched her back, entirely unprepared for the onslaught of arousal that permeated her whole body.

"Maura," she moaned. "I... stop." Maura did so immediately, a look of worry on her face.

"I... I'm sor..."

"No. I just... it's your birthday. And... you deserve to have someone show you exactly how amazing you are on your birthday. So just let me... let me take care of you. Let me love you."

"Jane..."

"Please."

Maura blinked slowly. "Okay. Okay."

Jane began gradually making her way down Maura's body, kissing and suckling. Maura's neck was a particular tender spot, she noticed, particularly the little spot behind her ear. Her spine arched gracefully when Jane sucked at that spot, and when she nipped it lightly, she thought Maura was going to orgasm from that alone. It was with great sadness that she left it to explore the rest of the uncharted areas of the glorious body spread out in front of her. The area at Maura's hips, Jane discovered, made Maura create a little mewling sound, while kissing her ankles made her gasp quietly. A soft bite to Maura's inner thigh made her hips jump and her hands fly to Jane's head, while a kiss to her belly button made her moan.

But, by far Jane's favourite sound came when she finally, many, many minutes later, reached the area Maura most wanted her to be. Jane studied it for a few seconds prior to actually doing anything... she didn't know what she was doing, and she wanted to try to do it right. Plus, she had heard men say that vaginas were disgusting, but she couldn't see anything disgusting about the treat in front of her. It was a flower, the outer labia seeming like the petals of some beautiful plant, and she couldn't wait to taste its sweet nectar. But still... she hesitated.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked quietly, after a few seconds of inactivity.

"I want to do this right."

Maura sighed, gripping her shoulder and pulling her up gently but insistently. Jane came easily, staring into Maura's eyes questioningly. "Jane, you love me, right?"

"Yes."

"And I love you. So much. So... no matter what you do, it will always be right."

Jane flushed, looking away from Maura's eyes briefly. "But you deserve the best."

Maura waited until Jane met her gaze again. "It's a good thing I have you then."

Jane smiled, kissing her, before making her way back down Maura's body. This time, she didn't hesitate. She simply surged forward, pressing soft sweet kisses to Maura's outer lips, feeling the juices on her lips and chin, smelling the seductive scent of her arousal. "I love you Maura," Jane whispered, before taking one long swipe through the path previously kissed, her hands settling on Maura's hips naturally as she bucked forcefully. Several fumbling, sweet, beautiful minutes later, she had settled into a rhythm, her fingers plunging in and out while her tongue traced patterns on Maura's distended clitoris and, when Maura eventually arched her back and stayed in that position for a while, her insides fluttering wildly around Jane's fingers, Jane smiled. When Maura finally came down from her high, Jane crawled back up her body and wrapped herself around her. "Happy birthday."

"What about..." Maura asked sleepily, and Jane shook her head.

"I can wait."

"We can sleep?"

"We can sleep."

And just when Jane thought Maura had gone off to sleep... "So what drawer is that video in?"

"Don't even think about it!"

END

_So, it is 11:30pm here, and damn cold... my arthritis is acting up, but I COULDN'T STOP TYPING THIS. So apologies if there are any mistakes... I will fix them up tomorrow._

_Also, I probably should mention for those of you who did not read Doctor and Patient that I'm not real well at the moment, so, while I would like to update three or four times a week, once or maybe twice a week is all I can manage. So please be patient with me. And feel free to keep sending prompts. I already have a three page document full of prompts, (about 25-30 in total) but hey, few more can't hurt. :-P_

_Love to all! xo_


End file.
